In Denial
by KimKat95
Summary: It wasn't Kimmy's fault. Well, not completely she tried reasoning with herself. If she had known making fun of her weird housemate with his unhealthy obsession for anime would send her to a different dimension, well... She would have kindly left him alone. OC/Akatsuki Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

 _This isn't real!_ _None of this is real! It's just not possible!_ Panting heavily, the brunette scrambled inside a fox hole praying desperately her pursuers didn't find her. She willed herself to breathe evenly and calm her rapidly beating heart down.

The sound of running footsteps coming to a halt and a male's distant voice dropped Kimmys' beating heart for a split second.

"Oi, if you really wanted to play hide and seek you could've just said so, hm. I _love_ blasting the hiders out of their hiding place."

What could her pursuer mean by that? Kimmy didn't want to ponder on it. Slowly, but carefully she inched her way deeper into the fox hole hoping her hiding spot had another way out.

An eerie silence was left in place after the man had stopped speaking. Her instincts screamed at her something was wrong.

Only a minute later had passed when her instincts were proven correct.

A loud boom shook the earth and small clumps of earth fell around Kimmy. _What the-?!_ Kimmys' eyes widened in realization as several more loud booms shook the earth and the small tunnel she was in. _He's using explosives! What did I get myself into?!_ As quick as she could, Kimmy scrambled deeper into the tunnel as the fox hole started to cave in.

' _Please.. Just please let me out of this alive!_ ' At the last moment, Kimmy squirmed her way out of another end of the crumbling fox hole and began to run through the thick masses of trees that were all around her.

The blonde male stared after the retreating form of the female as a smirk slowly pulled at the ends of his lips. "So it's gonna be like that huh?" He muttered to himself.

Moving his hands to either side of the pouches latched onto the sides of his waist, he dug his hands inside before pulling them out to show small clay birds resting on his palms.

"Deidara," growled a low voice.

The blonde turned towards his companion grinning. "Get her quickly and don't delay. My patience is running thin."

"I've got it under control Sasori no Danna," Deidara stated.

As he tossed the clay birds into the air, he moved his hand in a hand sign bringing the clay birds to life and sent them after the young woman.

Only seconds had passed until...

An explosion erupted with the loud shrills of the young woman. Chuckling lowly, Deidara disappeared from view and then reappeared a few moments later with the now unconscious brunette he had been chasing earlier over his shoulder.

"See? Under control like I said earlier, hm." Sasori only turned to the side and began to walk. "We've wasted enough time here, let's go." Grumbling underneath his breath, Deidara followed his partner quickly behind.

* * *

"Home sweet home."

A young woman, seeming to be in her early twenties, stepped out of her car to head toward her small home. The house itself was beautiful with all the city attractions only five minutes away by car. And yet Kimmy felt a little dreadful each time she came home. It had nothing to do with her spectacular house, more along the lines with whom she shared her spectacular house with.

"DIE YOU UGLY PIECE OF-!"

 _ **Crash!**_

Groaning at whatever new catastrophe could possibly be awaiting her, Kimmy opened the front door and tentatively stepped inside closing the door after her.

The house was a wreck. That seemed to be putting it lightly. She idly wondered to herself how on earth he could have possibly gotten pizza stuck to the ceiling.

The couches were bare of their cushions with the lamp post dangling over the coffee table and trash littered the hardwood floor. There was a faint smell of something burning in the air. Kimmys' eyes widened as she quickly made her way toward the kitchen. One of the skillets on top of the stove was on fire. Not on fire like a bucket of water could quench the flames but on fire as in _where's the freaking fire extinguisher?!_

"I can handle it!" Yelled her housemate as he clumsily ran inside the kitchen with the fire extinguisher. "No wait!" Yelled Kimmy as she help her hands up. Too late. The male held the nozzle of the fire extinguisher up to only spray in the wrong direction. In her direction to be precise.

"Oops..."

"Give me that!"

Ignoring the frostiness of the white foam, Kimmy snatched the fire extinguisher away and directed the nozzle to the fire as she put it out immediately.

Silence filled the air

That is until...

"Ah! The bane of my existence! Come here you-!" A small bird had poked it's head out of one of the cabinets. It chirped loudly as it flew away from flailing arms trying to smack it out of the air. Quickly, it flew and perched itself on top of Kimmys' head. Her eyes widened as she watched her eccentric housemate walk cautiously toward her.

"Derek wait-"

"Shh Kimmy, you'll scare the bat crazy demon I've been trying to catch all afternoon."

"But-"

"Don't worry, it'll be no problem."

At that exact moment, Derek lunged on top of Kimmy to catch the bird. No such luck. It flew off and out the open kitchen window before any harm could come to it.

"So close," muttered Derek.

Their awkward position on the floor did not go unnoticed.

"Derek..." There was venom laced in Kimmys' tone of voice.

"Well at least that solves the bird problem," chirped Derek before looking at Kimmy with a surprised grin. "...What is it? Oh hey! You got something on your head." Reaching out his hand, Derek touched the top of Kimmys' head before making a disgusted face. "Awe gross! The bird shitted itself on you!"

"DEREK!"

The piercing scream had left children in the next neighborhood frightened to even go play outside.

Startled, the blonde male tumbled off the fuming girl. "Look, Kimmy, I can explain-" Quickly, the young woman stood up, her glare fixated on her cowering roommate. "Don't give me that Derek! It's always the same excuse with different wordings! I've had it up to _here_ with my house being destroyed!" With that she stormed off into the living room, Derek quickly following after her. Extending his arm out to touch her shoulder, he tried again. "Look, Kimmy, I really am sor-" Derek's apology got cut off as something landed on top of Kimmy's head. It actually looked familiar...

"Hey, my pizza!"

Without even thinking, Kimmy grabbed the pizza from off of her head and smacked it against Derek.

"Clean this place up!"

With that being said, the fiery brunette stormed off down the hall towards her room leaving her distraught roommate behind.

Slowly, he looked around the living room before he grabbed a shovel that was lying on top of the barren couch and started to shovel trash off the floor all the while grumbling to himself.

Kimmy stared at herself in the full length mirror hanging in her bathroom before she started peeling the dirty clothes off of her. She dumped her soiled clothes in the hamper and quickly stepped into the hot shower. Not wishing to think of the day's events she focused solely on scrubbing her head vigorously with some sweet smelling shampoo. After she made sure she didn't smell like a mixture of bird shit and pizza and finally feeling that she had scrubbed every inch of her body of anything that may have lingered did she feel content enough to step out the shower. Reaching out, Kimmy grabbed a lilac bathrobe and pulled it on. It felt so soft against her smooth skin. Stepping out of the bathroom not caring her hair was still dripping wet, she slid into her queen sized bed.

It was a long day

Exhaustion finally caught with Kimmy and slowly she let herself drift off into sleep.

* * *

Sleep was a beautiful thing. It was also something that Kimmy couldn't get enough of either from having to go to work and dealing with her next door roommate.

The sound of a shrill scream broke Kimmy out of her sleep.

Tumbling out of her bed, her heart started to race. She grabbed the only thing she could think of to use as a weapon. Holding the chair on both ends as she stepped out of her room, Kimmy cautiously made her way to the living room. The house was pitch dark. It had to be at least one in the morning judged Kimmy mentally. As she neared the living room she gripped the sides of the chair tightly until her knuckles turned white. Another scream ripped through the air and Kimmy's que to run in ready to smash the head of any dangerous person in her home.

"Ahhhh! Kimmy! It's just me!"

Kimmy stopped mid swing to look at her target.

It was only Derek cowering on the couch with his arms raised up.

"What.. but, those screams..." Kimmy lowered the chair down to look at a sheepish Derek and turned her gaze to the television. It was playing some type of anime show. Inu- something or whatever. She shifted her eyes back to Derek who was now fidgeting and still smiling sheepishly.

"...Well I wasn't able to watch all my programs today because of that cleanup I had to do. By the way that took me all evening to do! So I recorded them so I could watch it later." "That later being now," Kimmy dead panned.

"Well yeah."

"And why couldn't you wait until tomorrow?"

"And miss watching it at night when everything seems all the more real during this time?!" Exclaimed Derek shock. "Kimmy, you gotta understand, anime and manga is something you don't mess with. Here, sit with me and we can both watch Inuyasha together." Smiling he patted the couch seat next to him. Kimmy stared at the tv in disgust. "Derek-"

"Hey don't knock it til ya try it!" Interrupted Derek, grinning. "Are you scared that once you start watching it you'll see just how amazing it actually is and finally realize I was right all along?" "No," glared Kimmy. "It's the middle of the freaking night and my sleep was interrupted by you and your shitty program! I have to wake up early to go to work and then come home to dealing with your fucking obsession every single day!" Derek stood up from the couch slowly. "Kimmy, I just want you to try and open your eyes-" "Look here you!" Snapped Kimmy, eyes blazing. "I'm an adult now. I don't find anime or manga interesting! It's for kids. Give me a novel and I'll read it. Show me NCIS and I'll watch it. Give me this crap," Quickly pointing her finger toward the TV, "and I'll throw it back at your face!" "It's not crap!" Yelled Derek, face flushed. "Oh really?" Taunted Kimmy. "I've done my research on anime and manga to figure out why you had a huge obsession for it. Only to find out its perverted, sexist on so many levels, and most of the anime plot lines suck. Just really goes to show what type of person you really are Derek."

Silence followed

Derek was _livid_. Kimmy could see it etched all over his face. Turning around she headed back down the hall calling back "Grow up and get a life already."

* * *

 _ **Beep Beep Beep**_

Kimmy didn't want to leave the comfort of her sleep just yet. She burrowed her head deeper into her pillow while letting out a sigh. That pillow was too soft for words.

 _ **Beep Beep Beep**_

Muttering incoherent words, Kimmy stretched out her hand fumbling for her phone. Lifting her head up tentatively, she answered the call without bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Sanchez? I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Don't worry about that, it's fine," mumbled Kimmy. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ah no, everything's fine Ms. Sanchez. I was only calling to let you know the Director would like to meet with you later on today in the morning. He's heard good things about you." Kimmy perked up at that. "What?! Really? Do you know anything else Chris?" The male on the end laughed at his friends peeked interest. "Yeah, I also heard of a certain guy from work that would like to take you out for lunch later."

"Chris you moron," chuckled Kimmy.

"Say around two?"

"Same spot?"

"You got it."

Kimmy couldn't help but grin at her friends' antics. "You know Chris, one day you're gonna have to check yourself into a hospital if your girlfriend ever finds out you take all your female co workers out to lunch."

His booming laugh could only make Kimmy smile.

"Friends, I only see you all as friends!"

"Hah! The way you act though," giggled Kimmy.

"Ah whatever, I'll see you later Kimmy."

"Yeah, see you."

Hanging up, Kimmy quickly got out of bed to start getting ready for the day.

.

.

.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about," muttered Derek. His room was dark. The windows had been covered not letting any light in.

"She doesn't get it..."

The whole house was quiet, save for Derek's murmurings.

"I'll make her see... She just doesn't know how to fully appreciate it... Yet..."

He grinned darkly.

"And I know exactly how to do that."

.

.

.

A full week had passed since the incident. Or like how Kimmy liked to put it; the time of silence. And silent it was. Derek hasn't spoken to her since that night.

 _I should really apologize_

Kimmy hadn't really thought it would have hurt Derek _that_ bad. She slapped her forehead. "Duh! He's obsessed with it! Of course it would effect him this bad! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" With each word she smacked her forehead.

She took the day off from work.

 _I'll take him out today and smooth things over._ Happy with her plan, Kimmy made her way towards her closet. Changing into some skinny jeans and a cotton-felt v-neck jersey shirt, she grabbed a pair of converse and left her room calling out for her housemate.

"Hey Derek!"

She only had to wait a few seconds before a head popped into view from the kitchen. Smiling, she tilted her head toward the front door. "Come on, I'm taking you out today."

She waited for him to jump for joy, an excited jump, some type of reaction from the guy but the dude seemed to have turned stoic this week. Nodding quietly, she watched as he headed in the direction of his room. She thought it'd only take a few minutes but the guy took a half hour to finally return to the living room, wearing the same clothes. The only difference was a bag clasped in his right hand and shoes now on his feet. She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. _If this is his way of getting back at me just go with it. I did act like a bitch to him that night._

Quickly leaving the house and entering Kimmys' nice red Audi had brought a new problem as Kimmy backed out of the driveway.

The awkward silence

Kimmy flipped on the radio knowing small talk wouldn't help anything.

It was silent for a good fifteen minutes until Derek finally broke the silence. "Could we go to the park?"

Blinking, Kimmy obliged making a turn at the next light. As soon as the park came into view, Kimmy turned into the parking lot and switched the motor off. Without a single word Derek stepped out with Kimmy following the same example. She watched as he headed toward the side of the park that had thicker trees. It almost seemed like a forest in there. Wondering what he could be up to, Kimmy followed, trying to catch up to him. "Derek, wait up."

No response

Annoyed, Kimmy tried to pick up her pace. _Remember, it's your fault for making him upset. If you hadn't insulted him you wouldn't be having this problem with him now._ Breathing deeply and then exhaling, Kimmy tried jogging after him. Seeing that he finally stopped, Kimmy went to stand beside him. "Hey Derek, about last week..."

Slowly he turned in her direction with a, was that hope in his eyes? Her stared at her, waiting for her to continue her sentence.

She pressed her lips together before continuing. "I know we have our own differences with how we like to spend our own time. I was upset the house was trashed and then my sleep was interrupted... But it gave me no right to insult you. I just wanted to say that what I said was uncalled for and I'm sorry." Derek stood there, staring at her. She noticed he had this twinkle in his eyes. Was that an evil glint? No, it couldn't be. Derek's a sweetheart. He can be out of it at times but a sweetheart nonetheless.

"So then... Would you reconsider watching some anime with me?" Derek drawled. Kimmy couldn't help but make a face. "I'm sorry Derek but it's just something I really wouldn't want to waste my time on." "A waste of time... So be it," the blonde muttered quietly. Kimmy couldn't help but notice as Derek began to rummage around inside the black bag he brought with him. Her curiosity was spiked. Just what was inside that bag of his?

He pulled his hand back out to reveal a scroll. An old looking one at that.

She cocked an eyebrow at him. Derek looked back up at her with a twisted smile on his face. "You see, Kimmy, I just want you to understand. There's much more than to what meets the eye. You never gave consideration to what could really exist outside your perfect little world."

Kimmy took a step back, eyes widening. _He's up to no good. He's lost it._ Opening the scroll, Derek took a step closer. "All I want to do is expand your little world with some _excitement_. It shouldn't be so bad. I'm sure you'll even enjoy yourself." There was a lot of writing inside the old scroll. Kimmy couldn't read it though. It looked like it was in Japanese. _He's really lost it. Forget talking him out of it, I'm outta here!_ With that thought in mind, the young woman sprinted away.

Only to be tackled to the ground.

"Nenriki Ido No Jutsu!"

The brunette squeezed her eyes shut, a million thoughts rushing through her mind. What was he going to do to her? The guy basically lost all sense to reality.

Waiting a few more seconds but nothing still happening, Kimmy opened her eyes slowly.

Only to find Derek was gone.

She sat up looking around frantically.

No sight of him.

Quickly scrambling up to her feet she made a mad dash through the trees to get back to her car. _I gotta find another roommate. Derek's a complete psycho!_ Pulling out her phone, she dialed 911. The call didn't go through. She glared at the words 'No Signal' at the corner of the screen. She kept on running through the trees until a thought crossed her mind. _Why haven't I gotten to my car yet?! We didn't go that deep into the park. Did I go in the wrong direction? Am I lost_? Kimmy didn't want to believe how much of a disaster this day was turning out to be. It just couldn't get any worse.

"Oomph!"

She had crashed into someone

Whoever she crashed into hadn't fallen back from the impact like she did. "I'm so sorry! I didn't look where I was going-" Quickly standing up, she looked around anxiously before settling her gaze at the strange sight before her. Two men dressed in strange black cloaks with red clouds were standing before her. One was a red head while the other was a blonde. The first thought that popped into her mind, besides their weird getup, was how attractive they were. The second thought was how jealous she felt about how beautiful they were. Being guys and all. She knew she was pretty attractive as well but they could pull off being models.

"Hmmm, Sasori no Danna.. I think we just found a little toy," the blonde spoke, a slow grin pulling at the corners of his lips.

"Brat, don't frighten the doll off." The red head had this little gleam in his eyes.

Kimmys' eyes widened having an idea where this was going. Without even thinking about it, she ran in the direction she came from.

 _Why did I take today off from work?!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

She was going to murder Derek.

Kimmy had regained consciousness a little while back but hadn't bothered to make it known to her captors. These men are dangerous. The blonde one had used explosives on her.

Scratch that.

She was going to strangle Derek and then murder him. Might as well torture him before she killed him since he basically put her in this mess. Yes, Kimmy was blaming her psychotic roommate for her ordeal. Sue her.

She continued feigning sleep as her mind processed one thought after another. What should she do? Try and escape obviously, but how? She needed a plan...

She bit her lower lip, grateful her face was hidden by her long hair. It didn't matter though since the red head, Sasori no Danna from what she picked up earlier, was walking ahead of the blonde whose name she still did not know. _What a weird name. Sasori no Danna. Is it Sasori or Danna? The blonde guy had said it together though..._ She began to wonder what race they were simply because her curiosity was peeked. She doubted either of them were American. She kind of wondered if the blonde was but immediately ruled that out. _His eyes kind of looked slanted. German, no. Czechoslovakian maybe..? Or some type of Asian?_

She dismissed that thought immediately.

Never in her life has she ever seen a natural deep red headed Asian before or a blonde for that matter. Sure, some Asians dyed their hair extreme colors but these guys' hair color looked natural.

Maybe half Asian..?

 _Why in the world am I thinking about my kidnappers' ethnicity? Get it together woman and think of an escape plan!_

She tried planning alternate plans along with her escape plan. You have to expect the unexpected.

"Sasori no Danna,"

Kimmy blinked, keeping her breathing slow and even. The last thing she needed was have them catch onto her act.

"I know,"

 _Just breathe. In and out, in and out. Relax..._

She felt the blonde jump. And then continued jumping after that.

What the..? What is he doing?

She peaked down and bit her lip down, stopping a gasp from escaping her lips.

Her captor was jumping from tree branch to tree branch!

Fear seized her, forgetting all other thoughts of feigning unconsciousness and gripped her fists into his cloak for dear life. These trees somehow looked much taller than what she remembered them to be.

 _I'm too young to die! I didn't even get to complete world dominance yet! Waaahh! I'm so haunting Derek for the rest of his life!_

Kimmy felt the blonde, now assuming it to be Deidara, shifted his shoulder. His hand now over her back keeping her steady.

"Don't worry. I won't drop you, hm." She could practically feel his amusement rolling off of him in waves. Kimmy glared at her captors' back, feeling peeved yet too terrified. Partially of him and partially of being so high up in the trees and how the heck is he jumping like this on the trees?! How did he even get up here without climbing it first?!

Without breaking stride Deidara pulled the woman off of his shoulder to carry her in his arms. She stared up at him with wide eyes, lips parting a bit in surprise. He smirked down at her.

"Things are going to get a little interesting.."

Before Kimmy could register what was happening, she heard a loud _pop_ and she felt him stop suddenly. She noticed instead of moving forward through the trees, they began to rise up towards the sky. "Whaaa-?!" She looked down and saw, a white bird? A huge ass bird more like it. And he was standing on top of it.

Her heartbeat accelerated clutching onto his chest not caring in that particular moment in what that might have looked like. She just wanted to live!

"Scared of heights Gorgeous, hm?" He said tauntingly.

...She won't let her pride get the best of her

"Heights, no. Trusting you not to drop me, hell yes!" ...Maybe just a smidgen...

She tightened her grip on his cloak to affirm her declaration.

There was a spark in his visible eye when she said that. "Really," There was amusement in his voice that much Kimmy could tell. Dread started to fill her.

She sensed it first, then she started to feel she was leaning backward. The white bird had shift position and was now starting to tilt its body to the side. Deidara didn't budge from his spot. To her horror, she felt his hands go slack to his sides, letting go of her. The only thing that kept Kimmy Sanchez from falling to her doom was her tight grip on the insane blondes' cloak.

She was NOT going to give this hot lunatic the satisfaction of seeing her fear.

Even if he is good looking.

She had a feeling he enjoyed that type of thing. Instead, she opted to glare at him as she dangled there. His smirk seemed to only widen at her glare.

He made no move to pull her hands off his cloak nor did he bother to help her in any way.

 _Survival of the fittest. I got no time for my pride!_

Forcing her shambling pride down, Kimmy sharply pulled herself up against Deidara, quickly wrapping her arms around his torso. She felt his chuckle vibrate through his chest.

"I like how you're so attached to me Gorgeous. I could get used to this, hm." An angry blush tinted Kimmy's cheeks.

Oh how much she wanted to lash back at him! She wasn't stupid though. She was in no position to insult the one whom she was hanging on to.

Deidara watched the expression on the young lady's face, enjoying himself way more than he should have. He grinned, satisfied knowing she already knew he could dispose of her so easily.

He wasn't going to be doing that anytime soon though. He liked her attitude. It didn't hurt that she was attractive either. Her flawless skin and dark emerald green eyes had caught Sasori's attention. He had a soft spot for beautiful things. And, she's feisty Deidara noted. For a civilian. At least, that's what Deidara assumed. Her attire was rather strange. It was nothing he'd ever seen anyone dress like before. Even the material looked foreign. He couldn't complain though. It outlined her assets quite nicely. The v-neck in her shirt giving him a nice view.

His grin few wider. Definitely pleasing to the eye indeed.

He sensed his partners' chakra signature. It flared twice signaling to Deidara that Sasori had finished speaking with one of his spies, Kabuto he believed.

"Tch, just when I was having some fun.."

He had his clay bird to angle itself upright and descend for the ground below.

"How can you control the bird? What is it?" He looked back down to look into curious green orbs. She couldn't help but feel all tingly inside when she saw his navy blue eye look back at her. _Hot Dude Alert! I repeat, Hot Dude Alert!_ She had to pinch her hand repeatedly to not get lost in his hotness and tried to focus.

She expected some type of advanced technology. Even the idea of him coming up with the idea and manufacturing it himself didn't seem too far-fetched either. The answer she got though was something she hadn't expected to hear.

"It's a piece of my art." Deidara's whole countenance had changed from amusement to excitement. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he dug his other hand into the pouch with clay. "I bring my artwork to life. Look, hm" He brought his hand up to her eye level to show her an intricate designed clay bat. She stared in awe as the bat stretched out its wings and actually start to fly around them.

"But how..?"

"I mold my chakra with the clay, hm. Fusing my chakra together with it, I have control over it then. But that's not all, hm." Deidara's eye gleamed with borderline excitement as he explained it to her.

"My artwork isn't just beautiful to look at, it's fleeting! It becomes art, leaving nothing behind, hm. Once it's no longer there, you truly appreciate it in all its glory! Hm, because my art is an explosion!" Putting his hand up to make the familiar hand sign, he exploded the clay bat before their eyes.

Kimmy stared, wide eyed, frankly amazed.

 _And he has those things prepared already in his pouch?_

She hadn't noticed the mouths on Deidara's hands. She didn't really quite get the whole 'chakra molding with clay' bit either.

 _He must have something on him to detonate them or something._ Kimmy couldn't think more on it though as they, finally, reached the ground.

Sasori was waiting for them. Kimmy quickly pulled away from Deidara, sliding off the clay bird.

She didn't even have a chance to run as Sasori appeared before her, snaking his arm around her form.

"Now where do you think you're going Doll?"

She practically got lost looking in his honey molten colored eyes. Too intimidating! Their beauty were almost too much for the poor female.

"Uhhh... With you?"

Kimmy didn't know small sadistic smiles could exist, but it sure did look perfect on him.

"I wouldn't want to ruin your beautiful face Doll." He cupped her cheek. "Beauty such as yours should be preserved. But if you try to run away I'll be forced to."

Kimmy felt a mix of terror and awe at the same time as he let her cheek go to take her hand as she dumbly followed him.

You see, Kimmy had a certain problem. It would rarely happen to her though so it never really seemed like a big deal. Whenever she was around beautiful males, she kind of just goes a little blank in what to do. Sure she could talk and whatnot, but the problem for her would be face-to-face with said beautiful males. Her pride, ego, and pain are sometimes the only things that can break her out of that trance, hence why she was able to react so with Deidara.

She distinctly heard a loud explosion and Deidara catching up to them to walk on the other side of her.

She was surrounded by beauty. Kimmy didn't know if she should've screamed for joy or out of fear at that.

Surrounded by psychotic beautiful males... She opted to stay silent and continued to follow the sexy red-head with the gorgeous blonde in tow.

It'll be the end of her if Deidara knew she thought of him as gorgeous.

And sexy.. And beautiful...

Life is just too cruel.

* * *

Derek sat on the couch inside the house he rented with Kimmy. His expression was somber as he stared at the TV, not exactly focused on what was playing.

His thoughts were on his roommate. He was wondering how she was doing.

Derek got up from the couch, leaving the TV on as he strolled towards her empty bedroom. Opening the door, he peered inside seeing everything left exactly the way Kimmy had last left it. Other than the covers being disarrayed on her bed, the room was neat.

He looked around the room remembering off handedly she commented to him once that he would look great if he dyed his hair black.

 _Your blue eyes would really bring them out more._

He stared a while longer before leaving the bedroom to go grab Kimmy's car keys from off the coffee table. She always kept a spare just in case she couldn't find hers. He left the house wondering where he could buy some hair dye.

* * *

Kimmy had a bad feeling. That bad itchy feeling that wouldn't leave her mind alone. Her subconscious thoughts were pestering at her something was wrong. She couldn't exactly put her finger on it but she tried to figure out what was the problem besides the obvious with her being kidnapped.

She hadn't let Sasori's hand go ever since he took her hand four hours ago. _Beauty is dangerous,_ Kimmy thought absentmindedly.

The sun was setting casting eerie shadows from the trees into the pathway they were walking on. Both of the men were silent. She wondered what they were planning on doing with her.

She blanched at the few possibilities. She IS a female after all. They are males. She became disgusted with herself when she realized it didn't seem as appalling as it should have been to her. _I bet if they were ugly I would have reacted better than this. I am a disgrace to the female population. There goes my pride if any of my co-workers or friends ever find out about this. There goes my respect at the hospital..._ Thinking about that made Kimmy pout to herself.

 _If I ever make it back alive that is._

She can be pretty horrible with pep talk. But she still always saw the glass half full!

"-most there, hm."

Snapping out of her thoughts, Kimmy looked up at the sound of Deidara speaking and then to look ahead where they were going.

She felt that sinking pit in the middle of her stomach, finally understanding why her subconscious mind was nagging at her so much.

Ahead of them was a huge lake and a tall landscape on the other side of it.

She wasn't at the park anymore.

What really bothered her though was; since when did they leave the park?

* * *

 **Reviews are love! They inspire me to update quicker xD**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, tell me your thoughts on what you guys think.**

 **Constructive criticism is accepted, it helps me to write better! Annnd, any ideas why Deidara and Sasori are bringing my poor OC along with them? Any guesses?**

 **Anyway, see you guys next time! I'll try and keep a weekly update going!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

The small group of three continued walking toward the lake. The female among them was having a small heart attack. _I've been to that park since I was a kid! I know every inch and cranny of it! How the hell did we end up here?! Now that I think about it, the park was never this huge either. It was never connected with a forest. It's a freaking city park! Where the hell am I?!_

She decided to ask her captors.

"Where the hell am I?!"

"She's got a sharp tongue, ne Danna?" Commented the grinning blonde. Sasori turned his head to look at his partner then focusing his gaze on his prized possession. He noticed her eyes seemed to turn darker.

He tugged her hand, bringing her closer to him. With one swift movement he swiped his hand to her pressure points, effectively knocking her out. Without another word, he lifted the unconscious female in his arms as he began walking over the water.

He could hear Deidara laughing from behind.

"I'm gonna enjoy seeing the look on her face when she wakes up from that, hm."

.

.

.

The room was dark and dank. There wasn't much to see. If you squinted hard enough though, you could see the small silhouette of a figure lying on the floor. It stirred for a moment then groaned. Slowly the young female sat up. She blinked her eyes open and squinted not making out much of the room.

It was really dark in there.

Another thing she noticed was that her hands were bound when she tried rubbing at her sore neck. She made a face at that.

Getting up to her feet, Kimmy felt around for the wall, touching it, and began walking slowly around the room feeling around for the door.

Feeling her fingertips brush up against a smooth surface of what felt like a doorknob she quickly wrapped her fingers around it and pulled at the door.

"Of course it'd be locked dumb one," Kimmy muttered to herself. She raked her brain for an idea, any idea really. Here she was in a dark room, her hands bound, in a foreign place she did not know of. It still irked her that she hadn't noticed when they left the park. It didn't seem possible that they left when she was unconscious. Even if they had, why would they go to of all places the forest? From the timeframe that she was out, it just didn't seem like they had that much time even with a car. The city was a good hour drive from the mountains. Let alone a forest...

She sat back down against the door propping her chin up with her bound hands.

"Maybe I was out longer than I assumed..." She glared.

Lost or not, she wasn't about to let her predicament get the best of her. She had a pride to uphold!

As she shifted in her sitting position she felt something in her pockets. Blinking, she reached her hands and slowly dug in her pockets to pull out whatever was inside.

She nearly squealed for joy when she felt her iPhone. Gripping it in her hands she pressed the home button and watched the screen turn on. The time read nine o'clock in the evening. She stared at the screen before switching the flashlight built in it to turn on.

The bright light illuminated the otherwise barren room. Quickly with the new help, Kimmy pulled out whatever else was left in her pockets.

Wallet

Some gum

Her car keys with her house keys

A... Necklace? Since when did that get in there? Well, at least it was pretty.

And a bobby pin

Kimmy stared at the bobby pin, a grin slowly spreading across her face.

"Thank the Heavens I dated a delinquent!" Filled with determination set in her mind, Kimmy sat her phone on the floor in a way so its light would shine on the opposite wall. She stared at her bound hands before grabbing her house keys and began trying to saw the rope through with them.

It wasn't easy. If anything, it annoyed Kimmy with how difficult the knot was. But she wasn't going to let that stop her. So she continued to hack at it with her keys.

 _Scratch,_ _Scratch_

 _Saw, Scratch, Saw_

 _Scra-_

 _Snap!_

She stared at the rope and started pulling at it with the tips of her fingers before it finally came off. She rubbed at her reddened wrists but excited with the freedom of being able to move them freely again.

Now to commence Phase 2 of her escape plan. She looked back down at the necklace and decided to put it on. Meant more room in her pockets for her. Picking everything up, she jammed everything else back into her pockets minus her phone and the bobby pin. Shining the phone back to the door, she noticed and groaned inwardly when she saw the doorknob needed a key to open it.

"That one's harder to do... Now how did Alex explain it again..?" She thought back to the time when she and Alex were both locked out of her place and Derek was off doing who knows what at the ungodly hour. There were times he wasn't home and one of those times happened to be when she had forgotten her house keys in her room. She was about to go grab the spare key hidden from eyes' view when Alex called out to her, wanting to show her a trick.

 _"Just in case you don't have your keys on you or you wanna come over but I'm not home."_ Alex mentioned nonchalantly as he pulled a bobby pin out of her hair. He motioned her to come and watch as he stretched it out then putting the bobby pin in between his teeth and twisted around til he had it just the way he wanted. Pulling it back out, Alex showed the bobby pin to Kimmy before pressing the bobby pin inside the keyhole pressing around and listening carefully before he heard the desired click, quickly working on the bolt as well before opening the door.

She threw herself at him before pressing her lips against his.

 _"You're awesome!"_

Looking at the bobby pin now, Kimmy tried imitating what her ex had taught her. When she was satisfied with how it looked, Kimmy crouched down to eye level with the doorknob focusing the light on it pressing the bobby pin in. Sending a quick prayer up, she started jiggling the pin around listening for the desired clicks. When she heard them, her heart skipped a beat.

Ok, focus.

She switched the light off and slide her phone back into her pocket. She decided to slip the bobby pin into her shoe just going through extra precautions. Inching closer to the door she pressed her ear against it to hear for any footsteps. A few minutes passed by before she heard one set of footsteps walking. Stepping up, she quietly but quickly made her way back to where she was when she first woke up remembering to grab the rope with her as well before she laid down and played dead... Well unconscious... For short words so to speak.

She waited.

And waited.

And still waited.

She finally breathed a sigh of relief before making her way back to the door to listen for anyone else that may be passing by. When she heard nothing this time she pulled the door open and stepped out closing the door behind.

There were two ways one could go. Forward and right.

She decided to take the right side because she liked being right. Kimmy started to walk down the long hallway every so often taking a peek back just to make sure there was no one coming from behind.

 _How odd though they didn't bother taking my things... My phone should have been the first thing they take._ Kimmy couldn't understand her captors' motives.

 _Maybe I'm being pranked... And Derek's behind all of this.._. Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh he is gonna die soon by my hands. Or better, I'll burn all his manga books. For him, it'll be a fate worse than death."

Staring ahead she saw the hallway break into a cross path. She looked both ways wondering which way to go. One wrong move could get her even further away from the exit, or worse, bumping into possibly another psychopath. For all she knew the exit could have been the way backwards.

She decided to go left.

Kimmy was not just known for her looks. She was also known for her brain.

She had graduated early at the top of her classes in college and got her degree as a Physical Therapist at the age of twenty three. Some had seriously wondered if she cheated her way through college that the Head Council even called for an investigation. To become a Physical Therapist took roughly around eight to nine years at most. She had finished in five years. She enjoyed every minute of it when it was finally proven that she had actually passed her courses with hard work, determination, and a lot of studying. Though it did help that her dad is as well a Physical Therapist. She had spent a good deal of her childhood around him at his clinic.

Now why was it, that a young woman so smart such as herself, became so dumbstruck when she made another left in the seemingly endless hallway? And no, it wasn't because she bumped into another hot guy. The hallway was fairly empty of them.

Why it's very simple actually.

The hallway she was in lead to an opening of a very large and spacious cave. And on the other side of that was the exit to the lake she had seen earlier. Looked pretty dark out there.

But was it really that easy? Could she leave without anyone noticing? She stared, almost too excited to believe it. She didn't want to ruin her chances of escape when it was so close. So, quietly and very carefully she went down the hall and entered the very spacious cave.

She covered her mouth to muffle a surprised "Eep!"

A statue.

A really big creepy looking statue and ginormous stoned hands was inside the cave as well. It startled her. How had she not noticed that thing earlier? It could have been as tall as the Statue of Liberty!

"Who the fuck are you bitch?"

...Well damn

Glancing back around the cave, she finally noticed a very tall and built man dressed in the same weird cloak on top of one of the fingers of the stone hands. He had silver hair and violet colored eyes. He looked young she noted mentally. She practically squeaked when she saw the three-bladed scythe on his back.

Psychotic lunatics the lot of them are! Without thinking twice she ran for the exit as fast as she could.

"Kakuzu, the bitch is fucking sexy! Don't kill her yet!"

They're gonna kill her?! She screamed at that as she jumped into the water. The shocking cold pierced against her skin as she tried to swim to the bottom but felt something tug one of her feet upwards.

Soon she found herself dangling in the air.

Kimmy stared at her foot and saw a black cord wrapped around her foot. It looked kind of like a whip. She turned her head and saw a scary man that made her heart drop. He also seemed to be wearing the weird getup like the other three. Are they the Mafia? She felt very intimidated by him.

Her eyes widened as she felt the cord wrapped around her foot pull her closer to the scary man known as Kakuzu. She was still dangling in the air as she stared up at him from her upside down position. This guy screamed authority. Maybe he's the mastermind behind all of these guys.

The cord flinged her upright before she felt a hand grab her by the neck, none too kindly might she add.

Instantly her hands flew up grabbing at the mans' hand trying to no avail to make him let go. It's human nature to react that way even though chances of escaping are futile. Kakuzu held her, examining every inch of her face.

She stared back at deaths' face.

"Under different circumstances I could've used you to work in one of the Geisha houses."

Fire flared in the young woman's green eyes. She knew enough from studying different countries and their cultures that working in a Geisha house was a more sophisticated version of a prostitute.

"Go to hell!"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I get enough of that comment from my partner. Watch your language,"

He threw her at the feet of his partner.

"Or I'll kill you."

She groaned in response.

Kakuzu's footsteps echoed in the cave as he ventured inside, leaving the two alone.

Hidan chuckled, picking the female up by the waistband of her strange pants. They were very tight on her, leaving little to the imagination. He smirked crudely down at her noticing she angled her face to look back up at him.

"Sasori already told us about a fucking prisoner but he never mentioned it'd be a sexy bitch like you."

She glared daggers at him. Before she could speak a single word, Hidan walked in the direction his partner had left, still dangling the poor brunette by her pants.

"Put me down!" She flung her arms about, trying to grab at anything all the while watching with a heavy heart as a rock wall sealed the open view, as well her ticket to freedom, shut.

"Oh I'll put you down, you don't gotta worry about that bitch. I could use you as a fuck toy to release my stress after having to deal with that bastard Kakuzu all the time."

Kimmys' face dropped, fear squeezing at her heart. Rape is a serious subject for a reason. It can drive some people to insanity or suicide. It scars you for the rest of your life.

She immediately stopped struggling. She had to figure a way out of this meaning she had to put her full focus in getting away from him at all costs.

"Ah, did that get you excited bitch? You're already turned on by the idea." Hidan cackled at that.

He moved with ease through the Akatsuki lair knowing his way around. As he continued to walk, he entered one of the Akatsuki's main living lairs.

Kimmy thought it looked like a living room except it only had some couches with a familiar blonde sitting in one of them- there's her chance!

"Deidara!"

Without even thinking about it, Kimmy dug her feet into the ground forcibly pulling herself away from Hidan to jump into the blondes' lap. Grasping onto him for dear life and, hopefully, escape from future trauma.

She felt more comfortable around him than the silver-haired guy.

Wrapping his arms around the frightened (?) brunette, (he just realized he never did catch her name. He was gonna have to ask her that later.) he looked back at the Jashin worshipper. Hidan glared pointing a finger at her.

"Oi! Sasori said nothing about us fucking the bitch up so long as she wasn't scarred!" Deidara smirked.

"Seems like she chose a better partner then, hm."

"You ass wipe! I got her first!" Hidan yelled, his face coating a light pink from anger.

"I was the one who brought her in. Besides, she ain't your property."

"Like hell she's yours you fucking pansy-! Agghhh, Kakuzu-! Lemme go..!"

Hidan yelled as he was dragged away from the neck with those same cords Kimmy noticed from earlier. She hadn't even noticed when the other male had stepped in.

She sighed with relief when he left without a word dragging the cursing male behind him.

Silence followed as Kimmy realized she was STILL sitting on the blondes' lap. She made a move to get up but his hold on her tightened.

 _Oh great. I moved onto my next tormentor._

She looked back up to see him smirking down at her.

"Seems our little prisoner is smarter than we gave her credit for, hm. Now, you do realize, I'll have to keep my eye on you right?"

Kimmy scrunched up her nose at that.

"Can't I get a freebie?"

"Nope, hm."

"I thought so... Hey!"

She yelled in surprise when he stood up still keeping her in his arms as he walked down a different hallway. "Come on, you know I'm much better than Hidan. I'm not gonna try anything. Well, at least not tonight maybe," he laughed when she started to pummel his chest with her fists.

"Are all the guys here perverts?!"

"Hmmmm... I wouldn't say all."

Slowly she stopped pummeling her fists against him to stare up at him then sigh.

 _I'll figure a way out of here one way or the other..._

She didn't want to admit it, but she was starting to feel just a tiny bit comfortable around him. Maybe it's because of him never threatening to kill her... Besides those bombs he had sent after her earlier. Other than a few details if Kimmy had to be stuck with one of these guys she was glad it was Deidara. Though Sasori wouldn't be so bad either...

 _Don't kill me pride but Sasori's actually adorable! Kyaaa! I'm gonna die!_

He noticed her silence as she stopped her actions. Now was a better time than any to ask her.

"What's your name Gorgeous?"

A vein popped at Kimmy's temple from hearing the nickname.

"I go by Kimmy,"

"Kimi? Short for Kimiko, hm?"

"No," She looked at him confused. Why would he mistake her name for a name in Japanese? She surely didn't look Asian at all.

"Usually it's short for Kimberly but I just go by Kimmy."

"Strange name, never heard it before," Deidara murmured before entering his room setting Kimmy on her feet as he closed the door behind him. When she turned away he placed a seal on the door effectively sealing the room so she wouldn't escape. She hadn't noticed a thing though for she was lost in her own train of thought.

 _Never heard it before?_ Last time she checked, Kimberly was a very common name especially from where she lived.

"But then again it suits you just fine seeing you're not really from around here either judging from your clothes, hm."

"My clothes?" She stared back at him giving him the 'are you serious' look. "I'm the one dressed normally here. And what are you talking about 'not from around here?' You guys were the ones who kidnapped me from the park!" Kimmy suddenly felt an edge of panic seep into her.

"Park? Seems you must have ran out of one of the small villages' parks without noticing it Gorgeous. Maybe someone pursuing you earlier, hm? It did seem like you were running away from someone before running into me."

Kimmy felt that small ball of panic growing bigger inside of her.

"Where am I?"

Deidara tapped her nose with his index finger, grinning. "Not answering that, hm."

She stared up at him before grabbing his finger in her hand pulling it to her chin thoughtfully. "Not even a clue?"

Deidara blinked, one thought shouting back at him: _How does an act of cuteness even exist with sexiness?!_

Kimmy watched him intently wondering to herself if she would have to resort to seducing these men to get out of here.

Life or death situation she chose life. That guy Hidan seemed to confirm it earlier too.

* * *

Food, check.

Drinks, check.

Windows closed, check.

House not destroyed...

Derek looked around the living room and checked the kitchen before returning back to his list.

Check... For now

He ran his fingers through his now black hair going over his plan once more. It's too bad he had to leave the city. He really liked it and this world when he first stumbled upon it some odd years ago. It seemed like it was the leader compared to all other universes that existed. Without anyone ever seeming to know it, they held information on every single universe that ever existed and had turned it into entertainment.

When Derek had finally figured out how, he would visit the other universes and enjoy himself for a while in each world but always came back to this world. He held a deep liking for it.

For Derek, it was easy making money in this world. People here paid very well to get rid of others. They never wanted a trace left behind.

It only seemed too good to be true for him, a ninja, to carry out such simple orders and get paid far better than he could have ever gotten paid for in his original world.

He could have lived on his own and still have lived grandly, if not even better.

There was something about her though when he had first met her that always drew him back. He never could place his finger on it. Maybe one day he'll understand.

He smiled softly seeing a picture of them both together at an amusement park. He remembered off-handedly they had a blast that day. Derek took the picture from the frame, placing it inside his jacket.

He had to leave quickly before anyone noticed. But then again, being a ninja made it easy for him to move stealthily.

Everything was dark when he left. He stuck close to the shadows and headed in the opposite direction of the city.

He would return. That much he knew. But for now he had to stay away. Derek had already sent a notice to Kimmy's work through her email that she wouldn't be able to come in due to a personal emergency she had to take care of. He didn't have to worry about anything there. It's her co-workers and friends that are going to be poking around. Derek was able to buy some time by posting on her Facebook account that she was going to be dealing with personal problems and wouldn't be around for the time being.

He decided to head for Hawaii. Lots of people like going there to relax. It wasn't too far from the Los Angeles City he lived in.

"Hawaii sounds perfect. Maybe I'll tell Kimmy all about it some time."

* * *

Sooo... Now what? Escape didn't seem likely now that her every move was going to be watched. Does that mean she had to go to sleep now? It was dark outside after all and it was most likely about to be ten by now. What else could she do really?

Deidara wasn't going to be telling her anything anytime soon.

She touched the necklace at her throat, absentmindedly studying it. Nothing too fancy really. It looked like a pendant with a type of claw keeping the stone in place.

She really wanted to check her phone but she didn't want to do it in front of Deidara either. He'd take it away if he saw it.

"You can do whatever you want," Deidara spoke, passing by her as he went to go sit on the bed. She stared back at the door. Either he felt confident she wouldn't try to escape with him in here or from the others roaming about in this place. Who knows, maybe it was both.

She looked back around the room. It was pretty simple with just a bed, drawers, and a desk in here.

 _Well since I won't die on my first day here..._

Without thinking more on it she got on the bed and stayed as far away the bed permitted her from Deidara. She still held her doubts about him.

The blonde looked at Kimmy with amusement. Civilians didn't act the way she did. He did see some similarities of her attitude compared to a kunoichi's. The strange part was that he didn't feel any chakra on her at all either.

There were just too many questions that surrounded her with not enough answers. He was going to figure out why.

"Feel free to come over here anytime," he snickered when she glared and stuck her nose in the air with a loud "Humph,"

He could that stuff out later. If it's one thing Deidara seemed to be enjoying rather lately, it was getting on this young woman's nerves.

* * *

OK, I had fun writing this. Hopefully this chapter cleared up some questions.

And the part with Derek I was actually thinking of putting that information in later but when I got to your review **Talkingbirdguy** I decided to heck with it, I'll put it in now.

I have a basic idea where I want this story to go with a surprise at the end. As for who my OC will be romantic with, eh, it's anyone's game really. Haven't really decided yet on that part. But maybe you guys can convince me *wink, wink*

My main thing for now is to not and rush anything at the moment.

If there's any comments or concerns, leave it in a review or PM me. I might add it in the story later to clear any questions up. That's all for now, hope you guys enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Kimmy could not for the life of her sleep peacefully that night. She had stayed at the edge of Deidara's bed leaning against the wall wanting to yet not wanting to go to sleep.

She had already tried to leave the room when she had disbelievingly watch Deidara go to sleep. She thought he was so full of himself to think she wouldn't try to escape while he slept.

Her eyebrow twitched. _That smart ass bastard._ She didn't know how he did it. The door wouldn't budge when she had tried to open it. The door wasn't even locked for crying out loud! She had triple checked the doorknob and the lock showed it wasn't locked. She was able to turn the knob but the freaking door wouldn't move an inch!

She even had the wild idea of taking him hostage in his sleep but ruled that out before the thought could take fruit and blossom. She came close though, really, she did.

Logic won out.

If he could sleep so easily around her it's not because he was stupid or that he trusted her. No, it's because he _still_ had something up his sleeve Kimmy now understood. And, you know, overpower her. If he was able to keep the door from opening without her noticing how he did it she could only imagine what would happen if she tried strangling him in his sleep. She could succeed too knowing the human body and its weaknesses like the back of her hand. She only had two problems with that though. One, he saved her from a definite rape. (Which he'll most likely hold over her head she was sure of it) And two, which she felt was a bigger reason, he'd wake up before she could finish and let's just say she's regret it in the end. Maybe snap his neck but she had a feeling he was a light sleeper.

She couldn't do anything basically.

That's what really annoyed the hell outta Kimmy. It was rare for her when she couldn't get herself out of a tough situation. She was having too many of those in one day, including now.

She couldn't go to sleep fearing him or an unwelcome visitor could take advantage of her. She desperately wanted a distraction but she wouldn't use her phone. She was trying to conserve as much battery life as she could.

If only Kimmy knew her phone wouldn't be of any use to her...

Somewhere in the wee hours of the morning did Kimmy finally doze off from exhaustion of the days' hectic events.

.

.

.

 **Beeeeeep! Beeeeeep!**

The brunette stumbled out of the bed all the while clutching at her chest. She practically had a mini heart attack from the loud noise and disruption of much needed rest.

 **Beeeeeep! Beeeeeep!**

Kimmy could feel her phone vibrating in her pocket, no doubt the alarm going off. _Ack, how could I have forgotten?! I didn't want anyone to find out!_ She quickly pulled her phone out to turn it off.

 **Beeee-** _click!_

Silence filled the room.

Of all ringtones to choose from Kimmy had thought it was a good idea to put the alarm ringtone since it was the loudest and would wake her up for sure to get to work. Sometimes it worked a little too well.

She closed her eyes, breath shaky, fingers going through her hair.

Only, those weren't her fingers.

The young woman snapped her eyes open and scooted away as quick as she could. When she finally looked up she saw Deidara laying casually against the wall on his bed where she had previously been observing her iPhone in his hand.

 _When did he-?!_

Kimmy watched him uneasily as she felt another part of her hope go down the drain.

He swiped his finger across the screen but couldn't go any further than that. She was grateful she had a pass code. Her unease returned though when he hid her phone in his cloak now shifting his gaze towards her. He was smirking she noted.

"Sleep well?"

She knew if she attacked him she would most likely die. Was death really such a bad option though? ...Yes actually it was. She's too young and stubborn for death to take her down yet.

"Just disappear and lemme sleep. I only slept an hour," waving a hand in his direction she curled up on the floor and knocked out.

Interesting... She didn't put up a fight against herself this time and slept. Females can be so complicated...

Deidara watched her as she slept. He couldn't help but grin at all the possibilities he could do while she slept. Her actions were very questionable.

His grin widened. An opportunity like this didn't always present itself often. He was going to make great use of it.

Kimmy felt herself fall into a dreamlike state. She knew it had to be a dream because her grandfather was standing right in front of her. The same one that had died some years ago. She noticed a pre-teen version of herself run into his outstretched arms spouting nonsense that begged for attention from the sweet old man.

She stared at the scene feeling particularly nostalgic. Kimmy crossed her arms over her chest smiling softly in the dream. Her younger self was so full of energy as she ran to an unknown location beckoning her grandfather to follow.

She watched as they disappeared from view.

Usually her dreams would end after that. For some reason or another though her dream continued, taking her to another place. She watched with curiosity at seeing her sixteen year old self with her group of high school friends.

They were all arguing about something. She rolled her eyes at that. Teenage drama. Who wants to deal with that again?

For some reason though, her dream seemed to focus more on the scene, bringing her closer to the group and clarifying what was being said.

She seemed to understand after listening a bit. They were arguing about an English assignment. Her group was doing a project on Japan and its culture and one of them wanted to include manga in the project.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Kimmy mumbled to herself thinking of the irony in this. Even then her younger self fought against the topic vehemently.

The group of friends were divided in half, one group wanting to include manga and the other unwilling.

They stated manga was a huge deal going on in Japan right now basically turning it into a part of the culture.

"Even if we did agree on it just what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Easy, we'd include the most popular manga that's gained recognition around the world!"

"Which would be..?"

"Naruto! We would have chosen Dragon Ball Z but there's been a lot of hype going on for Naruto lately."

Kimmy stared at the young teens vaguely remembering the memory now.

A strange thing to dream of at the moment.

She remembered her group relented if only to end the dispute and start on the project. One of the reasons was because they had pushed the project to the side and procrastinated until the project was due only three days away. It was worth almost half their grade.

A very good reason to simply agree and get it over with. Her teacher at that time loved calling on random members of the group to answer certain questions just so that way everyone would be forced to study an equal amount of knowledge for their project.

That alone was the only reason why Kimmy Sanchez had surfed the Internet, going through different pages to study the character Naruto and the basics on why it was so popular. After project day she threw all of that out of her mind.

To her it wasn't important to remember so she filed it away as 'Unimportant' in her brain.

Once again, her dream took her to a new location. She stared at the beach that was conjured by her mind. She decided to sit on the sand and watch the waves feeling tranquil in her dream. She remembered how she loved to visit the beach as often as she could when she was younger.

If only life could be this relaxing...

Sooner than Kimmy would have liked, she felt her mind was forcefully pulled out of the dream-like state she was in.

Her eyes snapped open being greeted by orange. A very bright orange mask with a hole.

It was too close for comfort.

"Whaaa-?!"

It was a person wearing the mask, she noted. And the person, now realizing, was also carrying her in his arms running at a very fast pace. She stared wide eyed at him before her eyes darted frantically one way to another.

"Ohhh, Pretty Chan is awake! Tobi saved Pretty Chan from Deidara Senpai because Tobi's a good boy!" The masked male enthusiastically stated.

"Ah!" At that moment Kimmy stared up at the masked male with renewed hope in her eyes. He wasn't wearing the weird cloaks like everyone else.

Was he saving her from her kidnappers? How did he know where to find her? Who cares? She may actually make it out alive and go home!

"Tobi!" The familiar blondes' voice yelled out.

Loud explosions went off.

And all hell broke loose.

Kimmy gripped onto the masked man as a bomb exploded behind them making her and Tobi soar into the air.

She squeezed her eyes shut but didn't make a sound.

And then... Silence

Kimmy dared to crack her eyes open and immediately regretted it.

She should have been scared by the fact that she was frozen in midair but no. The person standing only a mere foot away from her had her numb shocked.

He had so many piercings on his face and his eyes... They had rings around the irises and were the shade of lavender.

Kimmy had encountered all different types of people with different appearances. Some were scary looking.

But this man... His eyes were so cold. Those same eyes felt so penetrating as he stared deep into hers. She was sure her very being was being filled with frost just staring into them.

"Konan,"

If she were able to pull her eyes away from his she would have noticed the other woman that was standing beside the man.

"Hai, I know."

Kimmy blinked noticing small sheets of paper, dozens of them, flying around her, pulling her out of Tobi's grasp who had become silent throughout the whole ordeal.

She watched as the man, Pein, walk away while she was taken by the strange woman known as Konan.

A curious person would have questioned what was going on. A normal one would have struggled to escape. A sane one would have plotted and taken note of their surroundings.

Well, at least Kimmy was still sane.

 _But why am I not reacting to anything..?_ She felt nothing. She realized she was handling this much better than she would have imagined. She hadn't fainted!

While she was calculating her surroundings her brain started to multitask trying to pull a solution why her reaction was so, so, _bland_.

Her brain turned to the professional side of her to pull out the answer. It also helped to keep her mind away from any other thoughts that may cause her to, ahem, faint.

She felt numb, overwhelmed...

She was going through emotional shock and most likely trauma. Okay, so, what causes it?

It usually involves a threat to life or safety. The situation she was in left her feeling overwhelmed and alone. And that can be traumatic, even if it doesn't involve physical harm.

It's not the objective facts that determined for her whether her situation is traumatic, but her _subjective_ _emotional experience_ of it. The more frightened and helpless she felt, the more likely she would become traumatized.

The more logical side of her was listing each event that could have been making her feel this way.

Getting kidnapped

She didn't know where she was at.

Almost getting raped by crazy silver haired psycho Hidan.

Her life was threatened by Kakuzu.

Pein stabbing holes into her very soul with his eyes and the intense radiation of power emitting from him was very scary.

Most of all she felt powerless in her situation.

And let's not forget she is _floating_ in midair at the moment!

 _My body is going into shock from the impossible turning possible! Anymore of this and I just might faint..._

Two lefts, down a long corridor, and one right turn later Kimmy found herself floating through an open door right behind the woman before it closed on its own.

The papers dispelled letting Kimmy to finally stand on her own.

She was alone with a woman whom she didn't know.

Konan stretched her hand out to her. Without thinking she took a step back weary of the other woman before her. She also had the cloak on. Subconsciously she had labeled anyone with those cloaks on as dangerous.

She watched as Konan retracted her hand sighing in the process.

"So you don't remember me it seems."

Kimmy blinked.

Wait, what?

"I'm sure I would remember someone with blue hair like yours," she chose her words carefully feeling uncertain about her. She had friends who dyed their hair yes but not a single person came to mind with features like this Konan person. Or any of the others she had an encounter with.

"Hanzō must have blocked your memories that time. Please, refrain from struggling Suki San, I only wish to see what damage he has done to your mind." Konan took another step closer while Kimmy again retracted even further. "You have me mistaken for someone else. My name is Kimmy Sanchez, not this Suki person you're talking about. I don't even know any Hanzō either."

She took another step back to bump into someone. Kimmy turned her head to see another woman who looked exactly like Konan.

 _Twins?! But when did she get here?! I thought it was just us two!_ Kimmy took a running step in a different direction but was held in place by the woman behind her. Her arms were held firmly behind her.

"I'm sorry it has to be like this but I must know what he has done to you." She turned her head back to Konan. Kimmy stayed as still as could be watching Konan walk closer to her. She bit her lower lip allowing her shoulders to relax.

Konan extended her hand once more to close in on Kimmy's head.

With not a moment to lose Kimmy dropped to the floor slamming her elbow on the Twins' pressure point of her foot hearing the woman gasp and a funny popping sound. Feeling her hands were free she sprang in a different direction. She looked back for only a second but couldn't believe her eyes.

"Wh-What?!"

There were swirling pieces of paper and only one Konan, but, where did the other twin go?

Whether it was because she was distracted or not the floating pieces of papers had wrapped themselves around her body lifting her off of the ground.

"Ehh?!"

She stared at the papers around her incredulously.

Konan stepped toward the frantic young woman. She watched as her eyes darted from the papers back to her with fear showing in her eyes.

"What are you..!? A-A Satanist or something?!"

Konan stared at her before replying calmly. "No, I do not worship the devil. This is my jutsu. As I've told you before; I am not going to harm you."

And again, Konan stepped toward Kimmy extending her hand in a way to show she wouldn't harm her as she went to lay her hand on top of Kimmy's head.

...Only to witness her faint

Konan stared at her in wonder.

"Suki San..."

.

.

.

Six

What to do oh what to do? Time was passing by and yet, it never felt less important than it did now.

Five

Why were people so mean to those that just wanted to help? Kimmy never could understood that part of life.

Four

Someone was calling out to her. Not yet, not yet. The darkness felt so comforting.

Three

Wasn't she supposed to be doing something? There was that nagging thought in her head again that wouldn't leave her alone.

Two

Maybe she'll just let Derek take care of it...

One

... She just wanted to live... Was that so wrong?

Zero

 _Don't kill me... Don't hate me... Please Yahiko..._

* * *

Bet you guys didn't see THAT coming! Okay! Just letting you guys know _,_ this story has got a few twists and turns along the way. You guys can guess if you can what I'm planning. Let's see if you guys can pick up on the clues. The question is; even if you can spot the clues, can you figure it out? I may even throw in some decoy clues to throw you guys off, mostly **Talkingbirdguy** and **icyprincess1** xp For all you guys, whatever clue you think you may have picked up right now, it just might be a decoy clue. I'm not saying xp Go ahead and let me know your guesses in your reviews, I'd love to know what you guys have thought up.

Annnd, sorry for the late update ^^; Last week was quite eventful hehe To make it up to you guys I'll be updating again in a few days. On that note, see you guys real soon!

Yikes… sorry for the short chapter, some have been hounding me on that too ^^; I'll try and make it longer the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 In Denial

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

What was this feeling? It felt like she was floating but not exactly like how it felt when she was floating before. More like her mind was floating, pulling and tugging her in different directions. To where? She did not know.

It felt strange how everything felt like it were moving but she physically didn't move in a single direction. Out of the darkness appeared a small light that blinked. She stared at the blinking light not sure if she should go in that direction or not.

There was no need to make a choice in the end because the light became blindingly bright making the shadows flee away.

Kimmy shielded her eyes from it. When she had opened them again she could only describe what she was feeling with one word from what she saw; stupefied.

She was seeing herself lying on the ground in the park (forest?) and watched as the replica jumped up into a sprint.

It was like watching everything she had just experienced the day before in a life-like movie. The encounter she had with Deidara and Sasori, her being thrown to unconsciousness after one of Deidara's bombs exploded behind her, and so on. It even went so far as to show her how she had escaped the room she was locked in. Her thoughts and her dream had been brought out too.

It continued up until she had that encounter with the scary pierced man and only then had everything vanish.

Once again, everything went dark. There was no more light. It was all a pitch black.

"...The weirdest yet most detailed flashback I've ever experienced..."

"-ut, how..?"

She heard a voice echo in the darkness. Surprised, Kimmy searched for the person that spoke but couldn't see anything in the dark.

Just when she was about to head in a direction where she assumed the voice most likely came from she immediately felt something like a force push her backwards.

"Eep!"

A bright light broke through the darkness up above.

She stared up amazed at the sight.

"..A... Angel..?"

 _Did I die somehow? Well then... Does this mean I'll see Him instead of the guy downstairs?_

So beautiful... Yet so familiar... There was something odd about the angel.

Kimmy assumed the stereotype for angels; the halo, white robes, and blonde hair. This particular 'angel' had a black garment on and blue hair...

"Huaaaaa!" She raised her hands up defensively when she realized the 'angel' was actually Konan as the woman drew closer to her.

Kimmy paled visibly holding her hands out in mercy.

"I am so sorry for accusing you to be a Satanist earlier... I didn't realize..! I mean- If I had known-" She didn't know what to say to the woman.

Her rambling was cut off when Konan held a hand out, stopping her.

"I am not an angel either."

"Whaaa-?!"

Kimmys' hands dropped down to her sides her eyes wide as saucer plates.

"Then what are you?!

She realized then her wings actually looked like it were made out of paper.

"I am a shinobi. Surely this should be obvious to you by now."

But shinobi's don't exist anymore.

Albeit in deeper parts of Japan but they were nowhere near that country!

"Though your recent activity does make me question this."

Recent activity? Do you mean to say that Konan had seen the flashback as well? How can shinobi's see that!? Maybe there was more to her than what she's letting on.

Shinobi means ninja. Last time Kimmy checked, ninjas, no matter how awesome they are, cannot see into a persons' mind! Nobody could! They shouldn't be able to appear in one's mind either and yet there she was.

Suddenly, everything cleared up and she was back in the room she was in earlier with Konan.

Noticing absentmindedly she was still being held captive by hundreds of sheets of _paper_. She stared at Konan, eyes wide eyebrows narrowed, noticing her 'wings' were nowhere in sight.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

What could she say?

It was okay though because Konan took care of the silence.

"I couldn't see further than yesterday's' events... You said your name was Sanchez, Kimmy correct?"

The brunette slowly nodded her head closing her mouth.

"I have never heard such an unusual name before... There was something I would like to ask you Kimmy San."

The blunette watched her company chew on her lower lip a perplexed look on her sweet face.

"Go on..."

"You had a dream about one of the jinchuurikis'. Namely Uzumaki, Naruto last night. You were gathering information about him when you were younger. Pein Sama would most greatly like to know of the information you acquired about him and question you of certain other topics as well as to how you were able to acquire that information."

Silence filled the room

Kimmy couldn't help but stare at Konan baffled at what she had just said.

She had tried so hard not to but she was again stupefied.

"...May I ask why he cannot look the information up himself?"

 _I mean really, anyone can look it up online._ Her eyebrow twitched slightly when Konan stared blankly at her.

"...I believe Pein would be most intrigued to know more about you as well Kimmy San."

You mean the scary man full of piercings? With them freaky contacts on that radiates death? Yeah, how about no?

"Well I would like to know as well why I was kidnapped."

She was determined to figure out her situation. In fact, who cares if she was surrounded by psychotic killers? Nope, no care in the world! Curiosity killed the cat but she'll shoot Curiosity if it tried killing her for being curious as well! She had every right to know about her situation.

And then there was the fact she was still tied up by Konans' "jutsu."

"What Sasori and Deidara do on their free time is completely up to them but you seem to hold some value."

"How am I of any value to any of you? Just prior to yesterday none of you knew who I was. I believe you have the wrong person as well. You mentioned earlier that I was this 'Suki' person."

She stared at the woman pleadingly. "Please, if you let me go I promise I won't speak of this to anyone." Her chances were slim but she would take any chances she got just so she could _leave_.

"It doesn't work like that. Come, we shall go see Pein Sama."

 _Like I had a choice_ , Kimmy thought grimly watching as she floated behind Konan following her out the room and once again down the hall.

"Ah!"

Papers covered her eyes.

 _Oh great, so she had noticed I was observing everything. Perfect._

Minutes passed by until she heard a door opening and closing after she passed through.

Was it just her or did it feel like it just dropped a few degrees in here? It didn't feel like an air conditioner type of cold but an eerie coldness that entered your bones.

She gave herself the benefit of doubt and decided it was the AC instead and not a certain scary man.

The papers came off allowing her to finally see everything again.

Wide green eyes met intimidating lavender ones.

Kimmy bit down on her tongue so hard she could feel blood pooling in her mouth. She winced at the pain but didn't dare to spit the blood out.

Konan had stepped next to Pein speaking privy of what she had recently found out.

Kimmy watched with uncertainty as Pein's face never wavered from impassivity. His focus was solely on her as Konan finished relaying everything.

She counted the silence by heartbeats.

"I'd like to make this very clear to you once and once only. I have questions that you may have answers to. Refusing to answer will result in your untimely death. If you lie I _will_ find out and you will sorely regret your choice in lying to me. Understood?"

A cold shiver went down Kimmy's back gulping the blood in her mouth as she nodded.

Not a moment to lose Pein placed his hand upon Kimmy's head. She literally felt her heart stopped to beat for three whole seconds before it resumed thumping in her chest again.

Not knowing where else to look her eyes locked in with Pein's eyes.

"How do you know of Uzumaki, Naruto?"

"It wasn't intentional, I had to do a report about the Japanese culture some years ago and one of my friends wanted to include Naruto as well so I had to gather information on it; that's all." Kimmy really didn't want to set this guy off. He meant what he said. She figured it better if she just answered whatever questions he had.

That caught his attention.

"Who is your friend?"

She seriously hoped this didn't get her friend killed later on.

"Erick Guerrero,"

"Why would he want to gather information on the jinchuuriki?"

This Pein guy spoke as though Naruto were an actual person. In fact, the way he spoke of him made Kimmy to think it could buy him a way one ticket to the asylum.

"He said it was popular and had gained world recognition. So to him it made perfect sense to include Naruto with my report."

"How exactly was the jinchuuriki relevant to your report?"

"I don't know," Kimmy gave him a desperate look. "I-I don't know. I didn't want to include it but one part of my group insisted that manga was a huge deal going on in Japan and the most popular one out there was Naruto and the due date to turn in the report was near. We couldn't exactly argue more about it. We just wanted to get it finished with as little complication in the group as possible." _And how is my World History project of any importance to him?!_

Pein stared at her questioningly.

"I would ask what manga was but I'd like to know; how long did it take your group to gather Intel on the jinchuuriki?"

She scrunched her face trying to remember. "I don't remember that was like seven years ago. I guess around two to three hours at most."

Both Pein and Konan had felt the same reaction. One raised his eyebrow while the other felt her eyes widen a fraction of a centimeter.

How was that even possible? Gathering even decent Intel took days. Pein didn't feel the female lying to him but that didn't sit right him. Seven years ago though meant the jinchuuriki was, at that time, a child. What was so important to know about at that age?

"What do you know about him? His strengths, weaknesses. Had he been able to tap into his hosts' true power at that time?"

 _The hell I'm supposed to know?! Wikipedia doesn't give you a fucking play by play!_ She really wanted to scream that at him but she did value her life.

Pein caught the flash of anger in her eyes.

She noticed his hand that was unoccupied move. A second later a lead pipe was underneath her chin.

"If you're not Suki I have no loss in killing you."

Her eyes hardened.

"I'm _sorry_ I just don't see why knowing about a fictional character from a fucking children's book is so damn important," She said evenly.

And she was getting royally pissed off that he could _still_ hold that damn poker face!

Pein on the other hand was contemplating on killing her or not.

She had to be lying. She just stated the jinchuuriki was a fictional character for a child's enjoyment to read about. The jinchuuriki was anything but that.

Yet he was sensing she was speaking the truth.

Someone must have done something with her mind to make her sprout such nonsense believing it to be true. Konan couldn't see anything further in her mind other than from yesterday's events.

She may be a holder of S-class Intel so important that someone may have placed seals in her mind to keep others, including her, away from whatever truth she may possess.

 _But why keep her alive if she had such important Intel?_ Pein wondered.

It's time to find out more about this woman then.

"Where are you from?" He decided to ignore her earlier outburst. Truly a rarity if only to gain something he thought may be of value.

He watched her face as she contemplated on telling him or not.

"...Los Angeles,"

It didn't surprise him that she came from a foreign land. The way she was dressed, her name, everything about her seemed different.

"Where is that and why were you on the border of the Fire Country?"

He felt amused when she started to gape at him.

"How the- but it's one of the most _famous_ cities-! And Fire Country?! There is no country named Fire! What are you trying to pull? Is this some type of prank-! ..."

She became silent, her eyes lighting up with some unknown answer.

Pein watched as her eyes became ablaze, green eyes sparking wildly.

"DEREEEEEEK! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

* * *

In a different dimension was a young man lying on the beach sand at Hawaii soaking up the sun's rays before he shivered and sat up.

He knew that feeling all too well.

Someone somewhere was giving off a KI aura and felt it was directed right at him.

He scanned the beach but didn't find anyone he could think of giving off such a strong aura against him.

He decided to head back to the hotel he was currently staying at.

He may be a ninja but if someone where aiming a long range gun at him it would be seriously hard to dodge all of the bullets without using the shunshin technique.

Yes, getting out of the lime of light sounded like a good idea to him.

Strangely enough, it almost felt like the KI aura he was feeling came from a certain green eyed brunette he knew all too well.

Derek pondered on it for a moment.

"Could it really be her..?

Then shrugged it off.

"Nahhhh, under all that bickering she always loved me!"

With that in mind Derek grinned maniacally his brain possibly unhinged as he headed back to the hotel.

* * *

 _All of it was a prank! How could I have not realized sooner?! The continuous mention of some stupid manga book over and over just proves his so-called lesson he's trying to teach me! I'll maim him and his internal organs and still make it look like an accident!_

Kimmy was, in short words, pissed.

Partially relieved but pissed nonetheless.

There were still some very questionable things she had witnessed but she was willing to forget all of that and write it all under 'Derek's the Explanation,' in her mind stacked, filed, and neatly put away.

"Woman, do you think I'm here to amuse you?"

Her eyes focused again on Pein, her mind finally focusing on the situation at hand.

"You have to be. There's no other explanation why I'd be stuck in this mess with a guy asking about a book he could so clearly buy or look up online. Personally I wouldn't waste my money I'd just look it up. So then, where's Derek hiding?" She turned her head this way and that searching for the annoying blonde who was behind all of this.

An irk mark popped on her forehead. "Show yourself you asshole! I'm going to shove my manicured nails down your throat and make you pay for my manicurists' bill afterwards!"

She was expecting a response. A nervous laugh accompanied with a 'hey you caught me,' type of thing with the annoying blonde stepping out of the shadows.

But it never came.

She really wanted to believe the man before her was an actor or at least one of Derek's strange friends and this were all just a big fat joke.

The pain in her side confirmed the tiny voice in the back of her mind that this wasn't a joke and that she was in real danger.

Kimmy grunted in pain her eyes trailing down to the lead pipe that was shoved deeply into her lower right side.

"I am not here to amuse anyone. Clearly you do not understand the situation you are in. Let me clarify it to you," Kimmy felt him near toward her his mouth hovering over her ear.

"You are a prisoner to a group of S ranked ninjas all of them having defected from their home village branded as a traitor. We are the Akatsuki seeking peace by ending all war with one Great War. No more suffering, no more losses," he grabbed her chin tilting her face up to look straight into each other's eyes.

"To achieve this goal the world will know Pain first. I, the leader of the Akatsuki, will bring this goal and turn it into a reality."

She stared at him in horror, frightened of this new knowledge.

A war to end all wars..?

 _Just what was I dragged into?_

"I-It's just.. It's j-just a book though..."

"Konan, summon Itachi."

"Hai"

She disappeared to Kimmy's amazement. Another moment and she felt a sickening movement as Pein pulled the lead pipe out of her. Kimmy whimpered as the pain increased. She pressed her hands against the wound feeling her clothes and the paper dampen by the blood as well.

 _I don't want to die. Oh God I don't want to die._

He hadn't hit any vital areas but she could clearly see just how twisted fate was throwing her into this situation. He could kill her without a blink of an eye. She wasn't anyone important, he just stated that. _I'm screwed. He wants information on a book that I searched up years ago. Am I missing something here?_

As much as Kimmy wanted to mull it over more her thoughts were interrupted by the presence of two. Konan and another man who Kimmy presumed to be Itachi. _Noooo, why are all these killers so hot?!_

Wait a minute

Kimmy openly stared at him. "You look, you look familiar." She flinched when Konan stepped by her as she examined her wound.

Something clicked then

No

She wouldn't believe it. She refused to believe it.

His eyes flashed red. There were tomoes surrounding both of his pupils.

Unknowingly she fisted her hand in Konan's cloak.

Scary so scary.

"Do you remember where you saw me from?

Kimmy bit her lip looking anywhere but him. She didn't even want to think about where she saw him from. _It's crazy, it's not possible. He'll think I'm insane._

Even so, she felt her mind tugging at her, pulling her toward somewhere.

She lifted her arms up above her head shielding her eyes from the intense light shining onto her face. Where did that come from? She faced her head down slowly opening her eyes to see asphalt. Kimmy stared seeing pieces of blackened gum stuck to the sidewalk.

No. Way.

So much logic was being thrown out of Kimmy's head as she lifted her head up staring wide eyed at the sunny sight of downtown LA.

There goes the Universal Law of Gravitation, accompanied by Newton's Law and the Law of Thermodynamics.

"Am I really back..?" She stared before laughing fully. "Oh please don't let me be going crazy!" Not wishing to stay still, she had to prove it to herself first. Kimmy raced in a direction she knew all too well by heart. It was amazing, not even her side was hurting anymore. Kimmy passed the Mexican merchants selling street food, running passed some of the fanciest restaurants she's dined at before turning a corner and began running at full speed through her neighborhood.

There it was

She wanted to weep for joy at the sight of her house.

Slowing down to a walk she made her way to the door. It was locked. Hastily grabbing her keys she quickly unlocked the door and stepped in. Everything was left just the way she had last left it. The house was in once piece. She didn't even bother to shut the door as she ran to the couch jumping on it screaming happily.

"Haha, I'm home! I'm really home!"

Unbeknownst to her the dark silhouette that followed her to her home went walking down the hall staring at everything in silent amazement. Everything seemed so advanced here. _Just where did this young woman come from?_ Itachi thought to himself. He had been to all of the countries and yet none of them came to mind from what he was seeing.

He noticed the intricately designed doors on both sides of the hallway deciding to open the first door. He looked in. _Not even the daimyo's bathroom looks this impressive._ He closed the door moving onto the next one. He stepped in believing this room to belong to the young woman. Everything about the room screamed expensive. He was tempted to see just how soft the bed was before focusing on the matter at hand.

He searched the room but didn't find anything of importance or that could give him a clue to anything. He exited the room before entering another room down the hall. It was also another bedroom but it seemed to belong to someone else entirely. _The complete opposite of her_ , he thought to himself staring at the walls plastered with different sized posters. Some looked far stranger than others. What bothered him more was that he couldn't read what some of the posters said. One of the posters kanjis' read _Kurshitsuji_ and _Inuyasha_ but others he couldn't of them that he couldn't read was a group of pirates and at the front was a boy with a straw hat grinning widely in the poster.

He moved around the room moving towards the wall built in book shelf with all the colorful books. He grabbed one book after another sighing thankfully they were all in the language he could read.

Bleach, Fairy Tail, Vampire Kisses, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Fruits Basket, MARS, One Piece, oh that was the poster he couldn't read earlier. Itachi glanced at the poster then at the book skimming through it quickly before looking through the other books again.

He continued his search until one particular book caught his eye. He stared hard at the cover. Naruto and the six Peins were present.

He flipped the book open but soon became frustrated. The book was completely bank. Not a single picture or word in sight. He grabbed another book that had Naruto at the front. He opened that one but it was the same thing. He pulled another book out and stared. A trained ninja would have seen the surprised look on his face from his eyes widening a fraction, his pupils slightly dilating.

It was him and a younger Sasuke.

He stared and opened the book not surprised at all as he drew up blank again.

Itachi searched the room and found a small rectangular case with Naruto and some Konoha nins standing around him on the front cover. He opened the case and again saw Naruto's picture but this time on a disk.

He wasn't at all sure what it was for but he believed he found enough.

Leaving the room he headed back to where Kimmy was at. He watched her focused solely on a rectangular object hanging from the wall. A footage of a young man was playing.

"-as developed a stronger military weapon seeing as Russia and Cuba have been having frequent shipments go through. One of our sources have confirmed the ships were loaded with gunpowder, and by the looks of it, thousands of military weapons. This just in, the President of the United States has declared we should follow in the footsteps of President Eisenhower and use the atomic bomb should it become necessary and far more hostile between the great nations. The United Nations will be regrouping soon in New York to try and sett-"

Kimmy switched the TV off covering her eyes. "That's the last thing we all need." _A rerun on last weeks' news is the last thing I want to hear about._

"Tell me,"

Her reaction was immediate. Kimmy sat up quickly staring at the man standing in her living room. A sinking feeling filled the pit of her stomach. _It was too good to be true…_

"Why is this here?"

She stared as he held a book up. It was one of Derek's manga books. She couldn't read the front cover but she did recognize the picture. It was him and his younger brother. That much she could remember from her study of the book.

She really wished at that moment the book would burn up and that he would disappear so she could forget everything that turned her world upside down so far.

Kimmy shook her head at a loss for words.

"I don't know, I'm so confused. Are you telling me.. That, that-"

"I'm real?"

She stared at him now really wishing none of this were real. "That's just not possible. You're _supposed_ to be fictional! You can't just go jumping out of your book deciding you want to actually live! Are all of you part of that book?"

He didn't answer her but she didn't need one.

It explained the unusual events, the impossible becoming possible, the insanely bizarre looks, everything, it all made sense now.

But she still couldn't get over how a bunch of characters came out of a book. Unless…

Kimmy bit her lower lip focusing her gaze on him.

"We're not in my world.. Are we?"

He locked his gaze on hers unwavering as he spoke.

"No,"

She watched as everything faded away. Her home was gone and she was back in the presence of three very dangerous and very real ninja.

* * *

And things take a new turn! I wonder where this will go, hmm? Yaaaay, Itachi finally came in! I need Kisame now -v-

OKAY, so, took a little longer than I thought. But I have a valid reason why I wasn't able to update early like I was hoping! I had seven, SEVEN birthdays to attend last week! Mine included, hehe it was a surprise party so that was sweet and awesome. And for those wondering, yes, my head did get pushed into the cake xp I didn't have as much time writing I would have liked but things should be getting better now. You guys can count on a weekly update so be prepared for next week! Can only imagine what you guys thought xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

She stared at the three ninja as her body shook terribly, realization finally settling in.

 _I'm not in my world_

Was one of them speaking to her?

 _I'm not in my world_

She saw their lips moving but she couldn't hear a thing.

 _I'm not in my world_

Was she going deaf?

 _I'm not in my world_

Maybe she had finally lost it

 _I'm not in my world_

 _I'm not in my world_

 _I'm not in my wor-_

 **THUMP**

Kimmy stared at the ceiling not noticing nor caring that her knees had become jello weak falling backwards onto the hard unforgiving floor.

A head popped up in her line of vision.

 _I'm not in my world_

She vaguely noticed she was lifted off the ground and held against a very firm chest.

Words passed over her head; she just couldn't focus even if her life depended on it.

Kimmy angled her head upward to look at the one who had gotten a glimpse of her world.

Itachi...

She caught the look on his face seconds before slipping into darkness.

His face was void of all emotion.

She didn't register until she woke up that it bothered her.

* * *

Pein waited patiently for Itachi to deposit the young female with one of the other members to watch over her.

"Zetsu,"

The Akatsuki member popped his head through the floor.

"Yes Pein Sama?"

"Bring me Tobi. He'll want to hear of this."

"Yes, **of course Pein Sama.** A new world, can you imagine?" Zetsu spoke to himself as he slid back down.

Pein watched from the corner of his eye as Zetsu sunk back into the floor.

Konan watched Pein exceptionally. Could they really believe what Itachi just saw?

Pein trusted Itachi enough but to believe such outrageous news? To even contemplate such a thing but it's not like Itachi to come up with something so ludicrous. He knew Itachi's dojutsu was powerful. It made sense he was able to see further into her head than Konan had.

Pein had a lot questions, and that woman, Kimmy, now seemed far more interesting than she had before.

He didn't have to wait long for both Uchiha to enter the room.

The corner of his lip twitched slightly as he turned.

"I'm sure you're interested to hearing what Itachi San has discovered."

Focusing his gaze to the side, Pein walked toward a group of chairs sliding in the middle seat with ease as Konan followed suit.

Turning his unwavering gaze back to the masked man Pein waited until Tobi sat at his right as Itachi sat at Konan's left.

A brief pause until Tobi finally spoke.

His voice was deep and mature compared to his high-pitched childish voice he used often.

"It seems we've got ourselves a little minx that popped up into our world." He shifted his head in Itachi's direction.

"Care to elaborate Itachi San?" His sharingan glowed through the hole in his mask.

Itachi stared at the masked man blankly; sharingan against sharingan.

"I placed her in one of my Genjutsu allowing me to see where she was originally from. It's quite, different, so to speak."

"Elaborate," Tobi stated.

"I wouldn't say she's from a village. I'm not sure what to call the place. When I saw the landscape of where she was born it was as far as the eye could see with tall brilliant buildings that reached up to the sky itself. I didn't see an end to it. I noticed as well the people who lived there were of all different classes and different appearances."

All three stared at him. Such a place existed?

Pein was the next to speak.

"Is it possible where she came from they have achieved world peace?"

Maybe everyone all lived together in harmony.

If that were the case Pein would make sure to grill the woman later on to figure out how they did it.

"No," Itachi tilted his head to the side sighing.

"When she got to her home," Itachi continued. "She had this rectangular thin black box hanging on the wall of her home. She turned it on and the box started to play a film of a young man."

"Oh?" Pein raised an eyebrow. Konan silently wished for Itachi to continue. Very interesting indeed if it had caught some of the most powerful ninjas' attention.

"The man in the film spoke of the nation's not getting along. In fact, it seemed in her world they are nearing a possible war out breaking."

 _So she has someone who informs her of worldly events through a black box. Perhaps she's someone important in her world,_ Pein thought bemused.

"Show us what you saw," Tobi demanded.

The younger Uchiha paused, glancing at each member present.

They all silently allowed themselves to stare straight into his sharingan.

The scenery around them changed to the sunny sight of Los Angeles.

None of them save Itachi could stop their eyes from widening at the sight.

It was beyond what their minds could ever dream to imagine.

The variety of people and sunlight like Konohagakure.

The height of the buildings surpassing those of Kumogakure.

It even looked partially like Kirigakure save the mist.

They recovered quickly as they glanced back at Itachi.

"And her home?" Tobi spoke.

Again the scenery changed revealing the inside of an extravagant house.

Each ninja silently took everything in hiding away their amazement this time. It didn't mean though they were above exploring the place under the guise of "needing to familiarize themselves with the new atmosphere." Itachi explained the kitchen wouldn't be accessible due to him never going in there, thus he couldn't conjure that nor the dining area.

So that only left the living room, the bathroom, and two bedrooms that he had entered.

Pein walked down the hallway glancing at the framed art pieces hanging on the walls. _She lives a very comfortable life_ , he thought to himself.

He stepped inside the first door nearest him as Konan entered another room.

He stared,

-and smirked to himself.

So much work done just for a bathroom. Kakuzu would have a heart attack if he knew expenses weren't spared for a bathroom.

He left the bathroom to join Konan.

"I see you couldn't resist."

Konan sat up from the bed smiling slightly at her childhood friend.

"I can avoid temptation so often but I am only human."

He glanced around the room getting the odd feeling that the room seemed so relaxing.

Pein stepped back out seeing Tobi exit out of the last available room they were able to, ahem, familiarize themselves with.

Tobi glided down the hallway stopping next to Pein.

"We need to get to the living room. Itachi San has one last thing to show us." Pein nodded glancing back at Konan as she too left the bedroom to head to the living room.

Though there were sofas all ninja had unanimously decided to stay standing. Itachi faced what we all know as the TV as it turned on of its own accord.

The image of a young man dressed oddly was in mid speech when he appeared.

 _"-as developed a stronger military weapon seeing as Russia and Cuba have been having frequent shipments go through. One of our sources have confirmed the ships were loaded with gunpowder, and by the looks of it, thousands of military weapons. This just in, the President of the United States has declared we should follow in the footsteps of President Eisenhower and use the atomic bomb should it become necessary and far more hostile between the great nations. The United Nations will be regrouping soon in New York to try and sett-"_

And again, the TV turned off by itself.

"That was all I was able to hear," Itachi spoke.

Satisfied, Tobi waved his gloved hand in the air. Pein glanced to the side as something caught his eye a second before the Genjutsu was cast off.

The familiar surroundings of the Akatsuki lair was once again in present view.

Something important in that Genjutsu had caught his eye and it wouldn't leave the leader of the Akatsuki alone. He would bring it up with Konan later.

Right now, they had a long discussion ahead of them.

* * *

Hoshigaki Kisame was a man to be feared. And people did fear him. His looks alone could frighten a person right out of their skin. It wasn't just his looks though that caused fear to strike the heart of many.

No, he was marked in the bingo book as an S-ranked missing Nin wanted dead or alive. He was part of a group full of S-ranked missing Nin that have committed crimes that was worthy of the death penalty a hundred times over in all of the countries. A hefty bounty indeed in Kakuzu's eyes.

Yet there he was, a powerful ninja worthy to take on the missions practically known as suicide missions, (though he wasn't above turning down a good fight either when he saw one to at least rip someone to ribbons) watching over an unconscious female that he was forbidden to kill/maim/torture.

At first he thought she was dead when Itachi had deposited her to his care and thought it obscure that Itachi stated not to do anything that was listed above. The girl had no chakra! Surely she was dead and yet Itachi had specifically stated not to harm her. Kisame knew Itachi was a man with intelligence that was far superior compared to others. He wasn't labeled as a prodigy for nothing you know.

He had watched her and noticed she was breathing evenly. He frowned at that. So, the girl was alive yet with no chakra.

Was that even possible?

 _It has to be_ , thought Kisame. _Since I'm seeing it with my own eyes._ It was a disturbing thought. She was basically invisible to him. He wouldn't be able to track her.

He had examined her and deemed she didn't have any chakra repellent cuffs on her that would suck or suppress chakra away.

Interesting.

This girl was a living breathing paradox. Every living thing needed chakra to function and live.

 _Maybe she was a deformity when she was born?_

Kisame chuckled to himself wondering when his little companion would wake up. It's oh so fun scaring the crap out of people when they see him for the first time.

And that's how he spent his time for the next half hour as he watched the unconscious female.

He waited patiently.

He thought about the ways he could scare her when she did decide to wake up.

He even allowed himself to wonder if she was a good cook.

Even Kisame could get hungry too and wouldn't pass out on a good meal.

She was starting to come to he realized.

It was her breathing first. It went from its quiet even rhythm to a normal breathing pattern.

Then she grunted, signaling she was starting to wake up.

Finally her eyes popped open meeting his black shark-like beady eyes.

He grinned mischievously down at her as she slowly sat up.

"Good to see the princess finally woke up."

...

Kimmy stared at the paradox in front her. It was a real life fish breathing without the use of water.

And get this; it speaks!

It was a dream. Yes, that made sense to her. It's all just a dream so she had nothing to worry about. It had to be since she didn't feel her side was hurting from where she had gotten punctured earlier.

 _Yeah that was it; A dream_. She confirmed to herself. Feeling satisfied with her decision Kimmy looked back up at the fish man (he did look human too with some human traits) and did something that actually made a startled look to cross the fish mans' face.

She smiled at him.

"So," she began as she stood up from where she was at. Him mirroring her actions as well. "Wanna go grab something to eat? Maybe some sushi perhaps? I'm starving." She actually was very hungry. The last time she ate was breakfast when she was home. Kimmy decided to indulge in her dream even if it wasn't real.

Kisame on the other hand openly stared at her before letting out a booming laugh. "You're either crazy or very stupid small fry."

She scoffed at him before crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Humph, I'd like to consider it bold and tactful fish sticks." She watched as he gave her a toothy grin, noticing all his teeth were razor sharp. "I like you small fry. Here," She watched as he pulled out something from underneath his cloak, that dreaded cloak she inwardly grimaced, before throwing it to her. _I probably dreamed that up from all the encounters I've had with everyone so far._

Kimmy felt something land in her open palms before looking down at it. It looked like those nature bars she liked so much. She bit into it but didn't taste a single thing. _Well I don't expect to taste anything in a dream. I prefer this over waking up to whatever awaits me now._ She didn't even want to think about the ordeal as she deluded herself with the dream.

Some thoughts did pass through that she wished she could rather avoid though. So Kimmy did something that she was sure would get rid of the badgering thoughts. She went over to the ever watchful fish man whom she had deemed as fish sticks and bluntly invaded his personal space as she leaned her forehead against what she assumed to be his abdomen.

Did she forget to mention that fish man was tall? He was definitely somewhere in the six foot department. She estimated between six foot four to six foot six. Very tall indeed.

Kisame stared at the woman leaning on him amused. Nope, this girl definitely wasn't sane he thought wickedly. He could have killed her instantly but if it weren't for Itachi's order and this woman pricking his curiosity as well as amusement he would have done away with her already.

"Enjoying yourself much small fry?"

"Can it fish sticks. I have unwanted thoughts I would rather forget about."

"Oh really? Like what?"

A whine and then, "Don't be cruel fish sticks. My brain is on overload right now. I can only imagine what it'll be like once I wake up."

A blink.

"You really are dense aren't you small fry?"

A low growl.

"Don't insult me in my own dream. Reality sucks. Dreams aren't supposed to. Don't ruin this for me."

He decided to humor her.

"Hmmm so sweet of you to dream about me then. I didn't know we met before."

"We didn't. I'd like to consider my mind creative in manifesting stuff up when I dream."

Ah, so that was why she wasn't startled when she first saw him. She thought she was dreaming. But still, he had to hand it to her. She didn't consider him a nightmare and actually dared to be near him.

And for the next hour after that Kisame, the man with the nickname Monster of the Hidden Mist, did what he didn't think was possible before.

He got along well with the strange woman.

He kept poking fun at her antics with her either replying sharply or sulking and then replying sharply again at him.

Other times she would sprout nonsense using terms like 'cities' and having the desire to learn 'new languages' so she could travel to places like 'France' but could only travel to 'Hispanic' places sense she could speak 'Spanish' fluently.

He would listen carefully and then inserted a snide remark which would result in her sticking her tongue out at him.

Somewhere along the lines they both had sat down on the floor as they spoke to each other. Well, him more listening to her as she spoke with him inserting his own opinion.

It was during one of the more stranger conversations Kisame was having with her when he noticed she was starting to become on edge.

"Something wrong small fry?"

"Nope," she batted her eyes at him.

He could tell she was lying. She still looked relaxed. What gave her away were her eyes. They seemed guarded now.

So she figured out she wasn't dreaming.

He grinned down at her. She didn't flinch nor grimace like he was expecting. She instead chose to scrunch her nose in the air before grinning back. Not the full grin she had given before but a grin nonetheless.

.

.

.

Kimmy stared at the fish man before her trying to continue feigning a relaxed pose.

She remembered him now. He said his name was Kisame. Something had pricked at the back of her memory at the mention of his name but she had waved it off.

Her subconscious mind had insisted though no matter how hard she tried to push it away.

It persisted and persisted until an image of Kisame forced its way into her mind with the thought of Naruto.

 _So I'm not dreaming then. Oh the joy._

She couldn't stop the curious look from crossing her face. Fish man looked terrifying yet she was having a great conversation with him. How odd...

The lesson in this? Never judge a book by its appearance.

"Something wrong small fry?"

"Nope," she batted her eyes at him.

She didn't think he would appreciate her calling him a fictional character. Besides she actually liked him.

So she continued their nice chat until he stood up. Kimmy gave him a confused look doing the same until she heard the door to the room open with Itachi stepping in.

Kimmy bit the inside of her cheek seeing him. Her weakness just had to be those that were easy on the eyes.

And then that horrible thought had resurfaced.

She was somehow transported into a fictional world right in the middle of a dangerous group of characters. If Kimmy ever had luck it had surely ran out by now.

She watched the quiet man as he walked toward her. Kimmy unintentionally stepped back as he came closer and closer until her back touched the wall.

He stood in front of her. She didn't want to admit it but she felt scared of him just then.

 _Watch out for the quiet ones. That seems just about right._

She watched as his hands moved in a blur muttering words she did not understand before placing his hand on top of her head.

She felt the inside of her head thump twice before feeling normal again.

"Wh-What was that?"

"A sealing jutsu. Leader Sama is not taking the chance of you telling anyone about us."

"What?!" Kimmy stared at him in disbelief. He stared back blankly.

Again that look.

It rubbed Kimmy in the wrong way. Him not showing emotion just didn't seem right somehow.

Even though he left after that she couldn't seem to rid her mind of his emotionless face.

What was so important to know? Even though she could recognize Itachi and Kisame from the detested manga book she couldn't really remember their backgrounds other than Itachi killing his entire extended family which sent a chill down her back.

But she was sure there was something more than just that.

 _Ugh, I'm getting work up over a character. Not good._

And just what the heck was she supposed to do now? Kisame had left the room as well leaving her all alone. She didn't feel like leaving the room. It didn't matter to her now anymore. She wasn't in her world. Even if she did escape where could she go? She had nowhere to go to. No one to turn to. No place to call 'home' in this universe. She even considered herself jobless.

So to sum it all up she basically went from a successful doctor who had it all to a poor bum who could die any day now in just two days.

 _My life sucks_ she thought miserably as she slid down to the floor.

* * *

When the meeting had finished amongst the four Pein had immediately sent Itachi to place a seal on the woman should anyone ever get their hands on her and tried to ransack her mind of anything concerning his organization. He didn't have to worry about placing a seal on her memories though of where she came from. Somehow it was already blocked from prying eyes unless they had someone with a powerful dojutsu like Itachi's sharingan.

When Itachi had left when he finished speaking with Tobi about what to do with the woman, getting more information and figure out how exactly she came to their world, he was finally able to leave with Konan.

Konan knew he had something important to tell her. She could feel it.

Her thoughts were proven right when he led her to his office as he placed a seal upon the room so no one, specifically Zetsu and/or Tobi would eavesdrop on their conversation.

"What is it Nagato?" Here she could speak freely to him. Her eyes darted to another section of the room as the five other Pein's stepped out of the shadows with one Nagato in between all the Pein's.

She walked closer towards him as he spoke.

"That Genjutsu Itachi had cast. I saw something before it was dispelled."

"What did you see?"

Nagato locked his eyes with bright yellow ones.

"I saw a photograph of the young woman Kimmy standing next to someone. I believe he might have been the one to send her here to our world."

Konan's eyes grew wide at hearing the news. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because," Nagato paused, letting a slow smile to spread across his face.

"The man standing next to her is our presumably long dead friend and brother to Suki; Matsumoto Haru."

* * *

Dun dun dun! Well, the picture is starting to clear up, even if it is just a little.

Out of everyone, only one person was able to guess Kimmy was going to get a seal placed on her mind. **DonBell33** **,** I honestly have absolutely no idea how you figured it out. I literally gave you the least amount of information and I do admit I honestly didn't think you'd get it. I applaud you for your wickedly smart brain for piecing that together.

Next chapter, I'm sorry (partially, I'm literally laughing evilly in my mind) to everyone but you're all going to suffer due to **a certain someone** for unintentionally giving me the idea of being vague so I'm going to be very vague in the clues for the next chapter!

You know who you are! On that note: Until next time my lovely little readers ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **WARNING: The following chapter I blame completely on my period. You have been warned.**

* * *

Sasori was not a patient person. He preferred people to be short and to the point when they had something to say. But if there was something he was known better for than his lack of patience it was his short temper.

"And just why can't I turn her into a puppet?"

He kept the growl from escaping but he couldn't stop his eyes from narrowing and the three irk marks to pop over his head.

"The woman you picked up isn't as useless as I had first thought she'd be." Pein answered matter-of-factly.

"She's a civilian not a kunoichi," Sasori glared.

Pein raised a delicate eyebrow. "And what would you need a civilian for to turn her into a puppet? She wouldn't be useful to you in combat."

"I could use her for espionage missions," Sasori slowly crossed his arms over his chest. "And she would make a fine collection to my artwork."

"You caught her easily you can go find another just as easily for espionage missions. As for your collection," Pein glanced toward the door before looking back to Sasori.

"I'll allow you to go in search for another seeing as I shall be keeping this one alive."

Sasori fisted his hands underneath the long sleeves of his cloak. He couldn't see them but he was sure his knuckles had turned white. "Leader-Sama if I may, I brought her in specifically for the fact that I have never met anyone with beauty quite like hers. She's exotic to put it plainly. One of a kind, perfect for my collection."

"My command is final," Pein stated with an unwavering gaze. "You are not to go over my decision."

"Tch," Without another glance Sasori sharply turned leaving the room behind him.

Find another one? He had stumbled upon this one by pure coincidence. Everyone in the five great nations had too many similarities except Kirigakure and Kumogakure but he wouldn't look in either of those villages. He didn't like how some had sharp teeth like Kisame in Kiri and most of everyone in Kumo had dark skin. The only exception he would make is if he could use them in combat.

Sasori wanted nothing short to perfect for his artwork and he had found it in her.

She was at the perfect height, not short or overbearingly tall. For a civilian she was quite fit. Deidara had made such a comment to Sasori when she was hanging onto him yesterday. For a female she hadn't aggravated him; that was an extra plus in Sasori's book. Her skins' complexion was flawless and soft. Her facial features... He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something different the way her face was structured compared to others. He contemplated on her hair. It seemed a dark brown at first yet when the sun shined on it her hair glittered specks of blonde mixed in with brown.

And then there were her eyes.

They were a deep dark green that could rival the forests' leafy greens. Yet when he made eye contact with her they became just a little bit brighter.

She was in one word; perfect.

And he couldn't have her.

Sasori placed a hand over his eyes rubbing the tension away that was starting to form.

 _No_ , he thought. His leader was wrong. He wouldn't be able to find anyone else like her for his art.

Sasori mentally sighed as he maneuvered through the Akatsuki base. He was passing through one particular hallway when a door suddenly swung open with a familiar brunette stumbling through the doorway. He blinked, catching her in his arms straightening her out as her whole body trembled against him.

He glanced inside the room the trembling female had come out of seeing no one there. She had been by herself.

He glanced back down at her remembering Pein's earlier words. Sasori grunted dropping his hands down as he again continued to walk down the hall leaving the distraught woman behind.

It didn't take long for him to hear the sound of her footsteps running after him and feel her grab on to his hand.

Sasori snatched his hand away but stopped in place.

"You found me at a bad time Doll."

"Ah... Could I.. Um..." She paused biting her lower lip.

"Tch, out with it woman," growled Sasori.

Consciously Sasori blamed the impatient side of him had snapped. Subconsciously he blamed his reaction on his leader but nobody needed to know that.

Besides, what different did it make?

The woman froze. When she looked up at him her face was blank. He noticed her eyes didn't have that shimmer in them.

"Never mind,"

She walked passed him and disappeared from view as she rounded a corner.

He watched her until she was out of his sight. He could only imagine what would happen to her if anyone else finds her roaming about the halls by herself. She'd either get in trouble or into a terrible situation knowing how Hidan can be.

He began to walk heading to his original destination.

Let someone else find her.

He wouldn't worry about her or about her strange behavior. _She's only a woman,_ he thought. A woman that had caught his eye but a woman nonetheless.

He didn't even know her name.

* * *

There was an air of tightness around Kimmy. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she focused more on the ground as she continued to walk straight.

 _Step_

 _Step_

 _Step_

Kimmy wasn't one to let a mans' words affect her but she hadn't expected the problem she had encountered before bumping into Sasori/Danna (she still wasn't sure about his name). He caught her at a moment when she felt weak and she had foolishly hoped he would have helped in some way. So yes, she figured it was okay to succumb even a little bit to her pity party.

 _Inconsiderate jerk. He could've at least pretended to care. To hell with him being in a fucked up evil organization!_

She could focus on the facts later.

Kimmy fisted her dainty hands wishing she could punch something and go home.

But home wasn't even on this planet. Her shoulders sagged. If this were the case then she wanted to go ahead with her emergency planning and skip all the way to number five.

Drink until she couldn't tell which way was up and which way was down. Or until she lost consciousness. Whichever came first.

 _A lair full of men. They have to have alcohol around here somewhere. Unless this stupid book got rid of it._ She didn't even want to think of that.

Little kids could go and train to be ninja to get themselves killed yet no booze?

She'd sooner find a way to get back home and torture Derek every way possible.

Kimmy hadn't noticed how far she had walked nor did she care. She just kept on walking feeling her body start to shake remembering what had happened before she ran into Sasori no Danna.

 _"You won't die dear. A fate for someone so beautiful won't fall on you."_

She wanted to shake those words out of her head.

 _His hand had touched her inner thigh slowly hiking up higher and higher with each word he spoke._

She wanted to forget his touch on her body.

 _She aimed to hit his solar plexus and make a mad dash for the door but he caught her flying fist and pushed her against the wall restricting all her movements._

She wanted to shake the feeling of being so helpless.

 _Step_

 _Step_

 _Ste-THUMP_

Kimmy had walked straight into someone.

Her eyes shot up and met blue.

"You may be smart Gorgeous but your sense of direction sucks," Deidara stated grinning.

She stared at Deidara, the one who shared his bed with her and saved her from a possible rape.

"Unless, that is, if you were looking for me then that's a whole different story," he continued winking at her.

His words seemed to fly over her head because she couldn't quite grasp what he was saying.

 _He's evil_

Deidara had a contagious grin slapped over his face.

 _Just like the rest of them_

He placed his hand on her shoulder. His lips were moving but she didn't hear a single word.

 _He only wants what he can get out of something._

Kimmy placed her hand lightly over Deidara's catching the look in his eye before yanking at it harshly and pushed him behind her as she ran like hell were after her.

Run. Keep going. Just. _Don't_. Stop.

* * *

A full twenty minutes had gone by with no sign of the captive. This was bad. No matter what way a person looked at it, it was downright humiliating for a captive, civilian no less, to be able to evade the Akatsuki members in their own base.

They were on the lookout for her but it made it extremely difficult when it was mentioned that the captive had _no fucking chakra_ to track her down with.

How the hell was she even alive?

No answer had been given.

So they had to go search blindly (so to speak) for the troublesome woman.

One could say the base was built similar to the structure of a labyrinth what with the hallways stretching out and jointed in with other hallways.

Some even had dead ends.

Each member knew the layout of the lair like the back of their hands. A simple civilian would get lost. All they needed to do was hunt her down and find her lost and trapped in one of the hallways.

Easier said than done. She's a smart cookie after all.

"Don't worry Senpai! Tobi will find Pretty-chan!" The Orange-masked childish man declared, pointing a thumb at himself with much enthusiasm. Deidara sent an annoyed glare toward the hyper-active man.

"Then go look somewhere else, hm."

"Ohhh!" Tobi exclaimed, throwing his arms up as he started to run around his beloved Senpai before stopping in front of him. "Tobi will lure Pretty-chan out with sweets!" The blonde glanced at the man opposite him incredulously arching an eyebrow. "The hell Tobi?"

"Yes! Tobi is smart!" Tobi declared running around happily, his arms dancing above his head. "And when Tobi lures Pretty-chan with the sweets Tobi will keep Pretty-chan away from the ugly-faced Deidara!"

"Tobi..."

Tobi continued with his excitement ignoring the dark aura that was emitting from the angry blonde.

"And Pretty-chan will be so happy and thankful that Pretty-chan will make something awesome for Tobi! Much better than that ugly stuff that Senpai makes for art! Ohhh, Tobi bets Pretty-chan is a good cook! What does Senpai think?" Tobi finally stopped in his speech long enough to look back at Deidara.

He was seething with rage.

"...Senpai?"

"You have one fucking second! Hm!"

Tobi jumped back flinging his arms in from of him as he started to run at full speed.

"Wuuaaaaahhh!"

The Akatsuki lair shook at the sound of explosions ringing throughout the hallways.

"Fucking Deidara! Don't blow up my room again damn it!" Hidan's voice echoed throughout the lair.

Not everyone was searching diligently like some of the others. Kakuzu was locked up in his room going over the Akatsuki's finances. Truth be told, if he did go searching for Kimmy he would maim her or turn her into a bloody pulp. A captive should know better and not cause trouble for a very powerful group. He didn't like the idea of the organizations' pride taking a low blow such as losing sight of her.

It had been put upon Deidara to find her since he had been the last to see her but once the others had caught wind that she was missing somewhere in the base they had decided to search too.

All with different motives of course.

Kisame was one of them that wasn't searching for Kimmy.

So imagine the look on his face when he had gone to the cellar to get a few shots for himself and instead he saw the said "missing woman" passed out on the ground with empty bottles of sake strewn around her small form. There was one he noticed that was nearly finished in her hand.

"Well, well, well," Kisame smirked as he sauntered toward the unconscious woman. This was a sight to behold. Out of all the places she went to, she had gone for the cellar.

Kisame had to hand it to her. He hadn't thought of looking for her here. Wasn't a bad place to hide either. At least there was sake to accompany you. Better company than what he could say for most of the other Akatsuki members.

As he stepped closer the low lights from the ceiling reflected off her necklace around her neck. He thought it looked odd for someone like her to wear such a thing.

Without thinking twice about it Kisame pulled her up with one hand and threw her over his shoulder hearing the bottle that had been in Kimmy's hand clank as it fell to the floor.

His plan was to drop her off in one of the captives' rooms. So Kisame was going to do just that heading in the direction when he was making a turn down a hall until-

"Oi, Kisame!"

He didn't have to turn around to know who that was.

"Hah! So you found the little bitch, eh?" Hidan grinned, popping up next to Kisame. The tall blue man gave the Jashinist a toothy grin. "Found her passed out in the cellar." Hidan gave a low whistle, a glint appearing in his eyes. "The bitch can drink then huh?" He rubbed at his chin thoughtfully before a lecherous grin made its way onto his face. "I like her! You don't fucking mess with some good shit like that." Kisame knew exactly what Hidan meant. That sake was hardcore liquor. Not bad for a woman to finish a few bottles before passing out within a base full of villains.

Stupid, but not bad.

Kisame started walking again noticing Hidan in stride with him. Hidan wanted something, he could tell.

 _More like someone_ , he thought as Hidan openly grinned at the sight of the girl on Kisame's shoulder. He could only imagine the perverted thoughts passing through the Jashinists' head at the moment.

"Oi, Kisame, I'll take the little bitch from here."

Kisame could see Hidan's hand just itching to grab her. "Is that so?" He flashed Hidan a smirk. "Hate to break it to ya but I got her first. I get the first round with the little runt."

"Ho ho, Kisame!" Hidan slapped Kisame's back smirking widely. Hidan waved a hand in front of him dramatically as he spoke. "I would have stolen her from you to get a good fuck but I'll hold off."

On that said, Kisame's original plan _was_ to take her to a prison cell but things don't always go the way you expect them to now do they?

And that was how Kisame had brought Kimmy back to his room. She's good company. He wouldn't be able to enjoy that company though if she were traumatized.

He couldn't stick around though. There was a meeting Pein had called for once the young woman had been found.

Without delaying any further he made a few quick hand signs leaving Kimmy in his room with a clone. He wondered what was so important to call all of the members for in a meeting.

* * *

Pein studied each member that stood before him. He waited for the outburs-

"What the hell do you fucking mean we're gonna jump into another world damn it?!" Hidan screeched, surprise covering his entire face.

Ah, there it was.

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes before smacking Hidan upside the head. "Shut your mouth Hidan."

"Ow, Kakuzu, that hurt like a bitch damn it!" Hidan whined rubbing at the sore spot on his head.

The rest of the Akatsuki members were either absorbed in their own thoughts or murmuring the news amongst each other before finally looking back to Pein again.

"It's just like what I said Hidan."

"That must be one big jump, eh Itachi?" Kisame grinned down at his partner.

"Hn,"

The mystery what that one word could mean.

"There is only one person I can think of that has achieved this," Pein continued. "I have reason to believe he's in this 'new world.' The place he has chosen I have no doubt will help us to step closer to our goal in reaching peace,"

The murmurings started again.

Pein pushed on. "The woman that was captured; Sanchez, Kimmy is proof that this world exists."

That brought immediate silence.

The leader inwardly smirked. He finally had their complete attention.

"I won't go into further detail just yet about that. It will have to wait until the preparations are ready. For now," He paused, making sure each member took his words in. "I'm going to have separate groups collect the studies of one ninja; Matsumoto Haru. You all shall do so in between times of capturing the jinchuuriki. We're not going to forget our original goal. "At this Pein tossed a scroll to each group. "Be warned, Matsumoto Haru is known best for hiding his evidence."

"Tch, why not destroy the evidence, un?" Deidara interjected.

Pein glanced at the Akatsuki pyromaniac. They needed to know as much about their missions as possible before he sent them out.

"He considered them too important to destroy so he opted instead to hide them away. Matsumoto Haru is a master at Genjutsu. He most likely set any evidence under a heavy Genjutsu as well."

Each member nodded at the new information.

As for their captive...

"Sasori, Deidara"

Both made eye contact with their leader's hard gaze.

"You both shall escort our captive to headquarters in Amegakure. It's best she remain away from the opposing villages."

"Hai," A firm nod from both. Satisfied, Pein moved on.

"Your missions start tomorrow morning. Sasori and Deidara, you both shall bring the captive first before starting your respective mission." Another grunt of understanding followed by a set of nods.

"Meeting adjourned, everyone's dismissed." Just as quickly they had showed up, every member had disappeared straightway after that.

Konan stepped next to Pein looking him straight in the eyes. She knew just as well as he did that he would have preferred taking their captive along with them.

Tobi though had completely objected to that. Whatever reason it was Pein wasn't further able to inquire why when the other members had started showing up for the meeting.

Whatever the reason though it was now gone and he wouldn't be able to ask now. Just as well though, Pein had his own mission that required his immediate attention before heading back to Amegakure.

He and Konan had to leave tonight and night was approaching very quickly.

With a silent agreement amongst the two, they headed back to his office to prepare for their important mission.

* * *

Two days had passed. Two very long days. Kimmy had been in a sour mood since she had been woken up to jostling and movement that didn't help the hangover before finally noticing she wasn't in that retched base. She was out in the open again on the shoulder of one Deidara.

Knowing she was no match to take on both, (let alone one really) Kimmy had decided to stay silent. It really did help for the pounding headache roaring at her senses.

Whenever Sasori (she finally learned his name was just Sasori) ever glanced in her way she would either glare darkly or stare blankly back at him. When Deidara tried speaking to her she threw a fit by slamming her middle and index finger into his pressure point knocking him out while she tried to run away.

Imagine her surprise when she stopped running in mid step.

She looked back noticing Sasori's hands positioned in a funny way. His fingers moved and she unwillingly turned around moving back. She noticed clear blue-like strings attached to her body and Sasori's fingers.

It oddly made her think of a ventriloquist.

The next thing she knew he pulled a vial out, noticing it was a one use needle injector.

It felt like he stabbed her in her upper arm with it.

Two things had occurred in that moment.

One; he dispelled the blue strings that were attached to her.

Two; she still couldn't move. In fact, she collapsed to the ground. Now doubt he used some type of paralysis on her.

Oh wait, she forgot to mention one last thing before trying to escape.

Three; It was in that futile escape that she had finally retrieved her missing phone from Deidara.

Did she forget to mention that she hated the manga book and its author for making humans with intense powers? Because she did, she really did.

Two days spent in silence and annoyance.

Kimmy felt very bitter at this point, now viewing everything from over Sasori's shoulder. She had no idea where they were going or what they were going to do to her.

It was on the third day she decided that maybe things were finally looking up for her.

Metal clangs broke out into the air as she saw metal objects thrown in their direction before being blown up with Deidara's art or tossed in a different direction by Sasori's own set of kunai's.

Before she knew it, a large group of ninja were surrounding them. She could only hope she made it out alive. Another part of her was hoping Sasori and Deidara were strong enough to take these new guys down. Enemies usually killed everyone on sight.

People don't take kindly to captives.

She may not be a part of their organization but she doubt these ninja would pay attention to that. She was with them. It would already be assumed she was affiliated with them in one way or another.

Sasori wouldn't put her down during the fight. She wondered after a shuriken grazed passed her if she was partially being used as a human shield.

The jerk.

She watched, horrified yet entranced as she watched Sasori and Deidara battle effortlessly against the large group of ninja.

If anything it looked as though Deidara were having fun after setting a bomb off blowing a persons' head off.

Kimmy screamed when the chunks landed nearby Sasori and her.

Without much movement Sasori pulled her off his shoulder now standing her next to him. He growled a low warning to not run away or she would be severely punished. She could only nod in return.

Satisfied with her answer, Sasori pulled a scroll out from inside his cloak. More attacks were being thwarted, how, Kimmy did not know. Before she knew it, smoke clouded her vision. She blinked her eyes until she noticed a human-sized puppet next to Sasori.

She threw her arms up in exasperation. "I give up on the Rules of Law!"

That one second of distraction on Sasori's part as he was about to shut Kimmy up was all the distraction the opposing group needed.

It happened so quickly Kimmy didn't even have time to blink as she felt someone grab her outstretched hand lifting her off the ground and pulled onto a branch in the trees.

She heard shouts and noticed a wisp of Sasori's red hair before being pulled once again in a different direction. Someone had kidnapped her from her kidnappers!

 _So wait, is that a good or bad thing?_ She wondered to herself. She could only assume the worst. No way will she try and deceive herself that she'll be in good hands.

And the question popped up as the one who had her over their shoulder jump through the trees.

Should she struggle and try to get away from them? She wasn't sure.

"Haruhi-chan, we're going with that plan," Her captive spoke to the other woman beside them.

"Hai," she nodded.

Kimmy wasn't able to see what was going on as her captive slapped something over her nose.

 _Drugs,_ she thought as she whiffed in a sweet scented rag, her eyes drooping.

Before she knew it, her world went black.

* * *

The red head was quick, quicker than his opponents had expected him to be as they came into closer view. He smiled darkly.

There.

The kunoichi had his captive in her arms.

His finger twitched, sending his puppet ahead to attack. With smooth skill he sliced, cutting one of the kunoichi's arms off. She howled in pain as she fell in mid-jump falling and crashing toward the ground with his captive tumbling down near the kunoichi.

Sasori jumped down from the tree branch and landed in perfect stance. "I believe you took something from me. I came to take it back." He smiled cruelly as the kunoichi glared daggers up at him, tears streaming down her face from the immense pain of losing her left arm.

"G-Go to h-hell!"

Sasori 'tsked,' tilting his head to the side in amusement. "You're done for," a grin crept across his angelic features seeming all the more horrifying in the kunoichi's eyes as the puppet he wielded aimed to attack her.

She lifted a kunai up ready to block when the puppet stopped of its own accord. Its weapon merely inches from hacking her up. A second later she found herself shoved up against a tree by the puppet. Its master walked dangerously slow before standing in front of her. His voice was low but had a steel edge to it making the hairs on her back stand.

"Where is she?"

The kunoichi narrowed her eyes. "Sh-She's right there d-damn it!"

A kunai was placed below her throat. "You're wearing down on my patience. Now tell me; where is she?"

Silence met his question.

"Wrong answer," Sasori spoke, slicing through the kunoichi's throat. She fell as a heap on the floor before he threw the kunai at his captive.

Just as he thought as he stared blankly.

It was only a clone.

What they didn't know was his captive didn't have a trace of chakra in her. He had sensed the chakra from the clone seconds before he was going to strike

Sasori stared up at the trees.

... Great

* * *

Kimmy woke up feeling groggy and disoriented. She tried to rub the feeling out of her eyes but noticed her hands had been tied up.

She turned her head trying to blink her eyes more as she surveyed her surroundings.

It was night time and she was still in the forest. Her new captor had set up camp she supposed but there wasn't any fire. She guessed it was so no one would come looking in their direction. Her captor was a few yards off to her left doing what? She didn't know. All she could tell was that he was awake from the way his head moved this way and that. It was pretty dark out here with only the moon as a source of light that peaked through small openings through the leaves of the trees.

Very dark.

The next thing she did was check her feet. No ties there. She at least had her feet free. That's a good sign. If she wanted to escape she had to carefully plan it out this time. This may be her only chance and she may never get another opportunity.

Kimmy glanced around the area wondering if there were anyone else nearby then she tried thinking back if he had anyone else tagging along with him. Besides that one other woman he called 'Haruhi-chan' there had been another male but she didn't see him now.

She glanced around again but didn't see anyone else. Was it just them two then?

Her captor was on alert, probably taking night shift to keep watch of anyone. Maybe he was waiting for someone as well? Either way she wouldn't be able to escape what with him being alert.

Kimmy sighed inwardly before leaning her head on top of her bent knees.

Why did people in this world have to be so alert? The author just had to make a bunch of ninja with weird abilities.

Just then, a loud growling noise broke through the silence. Her captor jumped up, kunai in hand, eyeing the area Kimmy was at.

She was sure he couldn't see the blush tinting her face. Her stomach had just growled.

All she had been eating were those tasteless nut filled bars Deidara or Sasori provided. It's supposed to be high in the essentials one's body needs to consume but she still wanted an actual meal that made her full. Thus her stomach's loud grumbling of protest.

She buried her face deeper in between her knees as she gripped her hands into fists mortified he had heard.

Thirty seconds... Forty-five seconds... A full minute passed until she heard a cough then something hitting her leg. Surprised, she lifted her head up to look at a rations bar by her feet. She picked it up with her bound hands before glancing back up at the man who had returned to his post.

"Thanks..."

He merely nodded in return.

She fumbled with the wrapper with her bound hands before ripping it open with her teeth instead and bit into it.

Even though it was tasteless like all the other ration bars she's eaten she smiled slightly at the small gesture of kindness this stranger had showed her.

Days had passed after that incident. They would follow their ritual that had formed between them. In the morning her captor would pick up any traps he would set at night and pick her up into his arms as he ran through the forest.

Twice a day he would give her a rations bar and she hadn't tried running off during the nights either.

He hadn't pushed her for any more information after he found out she had been captured by them, which she felt truly grateful for.

Conversation between them was, in her part, awkward. So they kept it very limited.

By the end of the fourth day she concluded either his partners had gone off in different directions or they had died.

By the fifth day she finally got to see a very large wall long in perimeter that broke the view of the trees. She could practically feel her captor relax when he saw it too.

When he got close he spoke with two officials that stood by the large doors. They gave him puzzled looks when they saw her in his arms. Be it the way she dressed or any other possibility she couldn't be sure. All she had heard was needing to go to T&I whatever the heck that was to take her to.

Soon after they had let them in. She was left gazing in amazement when she saw the inside. If she had any more doubts that she wasn't in her world the sight of this village had taken it all away.

It was the same village the protagonist Naruto grew up in. Seeing the carved faces on the rock wall on the opposite side of the village proved it to her.

Her captor hadn't taken her through the streets like she had expected. Instead he chose to jump rooftop to rooftop to get to their destination.

Before she knew it they had stopped in front of a building before entering inside. Everything went by in a blur after that.

One moment he had taken her inside the strange place, the next moment was even harder to explain.

It was like they were had just entered before the room had disappeared completely and they were in a whole different room.

What the hell was that?!

She couldn't voice her question though. Her eyes were fixated on another man in the room. He was dressed all in dark colors with a long black trench coat.

Another moment had passed before he captor had set her at a table with one available chair. She watched as her captor spoke with the new man before letting her eye trail and examine the room. It was bleak and not had much to it. It looked exactly like an interrogation room much like the one she would see in the show NCIS.

 _Oh, maybe that's what the 'I' stood for in T &I. Interrogation. So then T must stand for... Something and Interrogation... T... _

Her eyes widened just as the new man smirked in her direction. Her captor had left as he started to approach her.

"My name is Morino Ibiki and you're in T&I also known as the Torture and Interrogation unit. Seems like my fellow comrade had some very interesting things to say about you." Kimmy could only stare at the scars on his face.

Ibiki continued. "Now we can do this the easy way where you answer all of my questions or we can do this the hard way where I force the answers out of you. Personally I like a good round session when one doesn't give in so easily. It makes my job more fun that way."

She concluded then in her mind that he was a sadist.

"Let's begin then shall we?"

* * *

Woooooottt! Over 5,000 words! I feel accomplished! I feel cruel for leaving it off there but at the same time I couldn't help but throw a cliff hanger in too xp Next chapter is going to be interesting.

Anyone have any ideas how that's gonna go?

Credit to **Talkingbirdguy** for letting me use the idea of Kimmy being kidnapped from the Akatsuki! He gave me the idea a while ago and I've just been waiting when to finally use it xp

Alrighty, so my clue is in there, but I have a feeling it's so vague I'm not even sure you guys will be able to see it.

 **XxRosELovERxX:** Sorry for hurting your head with all those bricks ^^; it probably didn't help with this chapter either. You know, you're very convincing. I'll think about it some more with your plea for Hidan ^^ And really? I just hope I'm capturing them right. I'm aiming as far away as possible from any of them turning out to be OOC's -shudders- Thanks so much!

 **Lurking Pheonix:** I can only imagine what your reaction was to this new chapter! Hopefully this gave you an idea what Pein wants to do now. Was it to your liking? Any plausible ideas you can think of with this? I can't wait for the next chapter now xD

 **MajesticSkittles:** Lol thaaank you :) I know this came out a little later than I would have liked but hey! It's longer! Hope you liked it!

Alrighty, until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"Let's start off with the basics then shall we?" Ibiki crossed the room to stand on the opposite side of the desk.

Kimmy could only stare at the man before nodding curtly.

"Name,"

"Kimmy Sanchez"

"Date of birth,"

"February 26, 1992"

"Village affiliated with,"

She felt surprised that he didn't react to the year she mentioned. She had just assumed they were from some rural era. Maybe they live in the same timeline? Yet the word village and living amongst ninjas did sound pretty rural to her.

"I wouldn't say village really. More like country. The Free Country. Or The Land of The Free whichever you want to call it," she had remembered how Pein had mentioned the odd name of the country they found her in; the Fire Country. She figured she could use terms they could understand without seeming too suspicious while still telling the truth.

She had just managed to school her face when his eyes sharpened on her.

"I haven't heard of such a country before."

... _Truth, don't fail me now_.

"Surprising, it's massive." She decided to continue hoping it wouldn't backfire on her probably slim chance but, eh, oh well.

"From California to the New York Island. The Redwood Forest to the Gulf Stream waters. The Grand Canyon, Yosemite, Yellowstone... I could go on really," Kimmy hoped she wasn't pushing it.

"And you can't put yourself to one of those you mentioned?" He drawled.

"I could but it wouldn't matter. My home country is loved and envied by many. My country is broken up into states but even so they all stand together as one in the end. It's diverse in ethnicity and stands proudly before all other countries," she nodded to herself thinking proudly of her nation.

"Tch, big talk for a place I've never heard of before," He cocked an eyebrow up at her.

"So then you think I'm lying," It wasn't a question. Shit, she hoped he didn't take that as a sign to start with the torture he had promised earlier.

Ibiki held his trademark smirk as he eyed the young woman.

He had every right to believe she was lying. He knew the geographic landmarks quite well. To even think a place that held freedom for people like what the name had suggested and what she had just described to exist in the ninja world wasn't even plausible.

Though her attire did scream she wasn't from any of the five Great Nations.

Even so he's a master at detecting even the slightest whiff of lies being thrown at him no matter how convincing one sounded.

But there was some things that didn't sit right with him.

For one he couldn't detect her lying. Her body language didn't give anything away nor her actions.

And another, from what the ninja informed him that had brought her in was that she had been kidnapped by the Akatsuki. He stated her actions had proved she hadn't gone willingly with them. It was backed up by her not fighting against him on their trip back to Konoha.

She acted, in a lot of ways, like a civilian.

What bothered Ibiki now as he observed her was how well she suppressed her chakra. No chakra suppressor had been placed on her yet he couldn't sense a single ounce of it on her. Civilians didn't know how to do that. He never heard of a civilian being able to lie so efficiently against a ninja interrogator before.

That disturbed him.

Another factor was how keen and observant she was in front of him.

Her eyes, he noticed, were calculating him. It seemed like she was trying to figure him out.

Just what type of woman did he have in front of him and why did the Akatsuki want to have her in their possession?

All of this had flown through the thoughts of Ibiki's mind as he analyzed the woman.

This woman couldn't possibly be a civilian. It just didn't add up. She must be a ninja trying to pull the guise of a civilian. But for what reason?

"Let's cut straight to it. The one who brought you in informed me you had been kidnapped by the Akatsuki. Why would they take someone like you in?"

The woman started to open her mouth and immediately her mouth harshly clamped shut. He noted the surprise look that crossed her face before being replaced with a look of annoyance.

"Damn it. It really does work," she muttered.

Ibiki raised an eyebrow before she looked back at him.

"I really wish I could tell you. I'd sell those guys out in a heartbeat if I could."

Hmm, someone _willing_ to sell the Akatsuki out so easily? He'll never get another opportunity like this. But what's keeping her back?

Ibiki noted how her mouth had clamped shut before she was able to tell him anything. He placed a hand underneath his chin thinking before looking back to her.

"Open your mouth,"

"Eh?" She stared at him incredulously. "But why?" Ibiki wasn't going to let this opportunity slip by. Not by a long shot.

"Let me ask you this; was anything imprinted on the back of your tongue by them?" Ibiki narrowed his eyes thinking to use a different strategy if a cursed tongue eradication seal were placed on her to keep her from speaking.

Immediately her eyebrows arched up before sticking her tongue out. With swift movement he tilted her chin up to peer into her mouth.

Nothing...

He asked her to lift her tongue up as well only to end up with the same results.

He finally decided to ask her instead.

"What's not allowing you to speak freely then?"

He watched as she placed her bound hands on top of her head, awkwardly tapping at the center.

"There was this man named Itachi Uchiha that made these hand signs and muttered something I couldn't catch and placed his hand on top of my head. It felt like my brain was jostled around before it finally stopped. He said-" Kimmy stopped and felt goosebumps run across her arms when she focused on Ibiki again.

The expression on his face had tightened making him look scary.

From the way his brow creased when she stopped speaking made her think he thought that whatever seal was placed on her made her to stop speaking.

This time around Kimmy thought it was more the scary look on his face that made her to stop speaking.

Her eyes refocused in time to see Ibiki the Interrogator to stand straight and briskly start heading toward the door.

She couldn't get a single word out as he slammed the door shut behind him.

 _Great_ , Kimmy thought to herself as she placed her bound hands underneath her chin letting her head to lean on something. The seconds ticked by as she waited for whatever else they had planned for her.

What were they going to do with her? Was the universe playing some twisted game on her? In that case what did she have to do to get ahead of the game? It felt like instead of moving forward she was making all of the wrong choices and was going completely off course. She had to start making the right decisions and she had to start _now_.

 _One step at a time_ , she thought as the door creaked open with a new man entering the room.

By his looks alone she already disliked him. He was a good-looking middle aged man. Hot men in this world only seemed to cause her trouble so she immediately felt weary of him.

But he did have a kind smile on his face.

 _Damn it_ , her eye twitched.

She will not give in! She swore it on her pride. _Right!_ Kimmy thought her eyes sharpening defiantly.

He didn't say anything to her as the man walked across the room to stand in front of the desk before her.

"Kimmy-san I presume?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name's Yamanaka Inoichi. I heard you're will to cooperate with us."

Kimmy sharply nodded her brunette head causing a few locks of hair to fall in front of her face.

Inoichi flicked his thumb and pointer finger at her head. "Yet they placed a seal on you so you wouldn't speak about them."

"Just about right,"

He started to snap his fingers and reached inside his black cloak to pull out a scroll opening it swiftly on the desk, placing a brush with a small ink bottle.

"Let's see if you can write any information on them."

She held her hands out to him.

"Can I, uh, get these off then?"

I shit you not, those things came off in a split second. Ninjas...

Kimmy blinked surprised at the sheer speed of how this man had swiftly removed her bounds without her feeling a thing.

She rubbed at her wrists consciously as Inoichi no doubt waited patiently. She glance at him before glancing down at the scroll and then the brush. She picked the brush up, dipping it into the ink bottle before she began.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she began to write how many Akatsuki members she had encountered and their appearances.

Yes! The seal wasn't stopping her from writing about them! She could reveal everything she knew about them. Though it wasn't really much she could at least give coordinations from the place she had been in and the leaders' supposed plan on 'peace' and how he wanted to achieve it.

She felt so excited from this that she hadn't bothered to tell Inoichi about personal space when he had gone around the table to read over her shoulder.

"What's this?"

Kimmy stopped in mid-stroke angling her face to see him. He was frowning down at her paper. She frowned back. "What do you mean?" "This," he waved his hand toward the paper before picking it up. She bit her lower lip as annoyance seeped into her. Ok, so her calligraphy could use some work but he didn't have to complain about it. The words were still legible, gosh.

"Honestly, my penmanship isn't _that_ atrocious. It's still readable." He looked up from the paper hearing the spike in the words. Though her body language was composed her eyes said a different story.

He shook his head letting the paper slip back into the table. "Well it would help if you hadn't written in such a foreign code. I've never seen anything of the like before." Ah, her eyes widened when he said that. Then slowly the brush fell out of her palm. She collected her forehead into her palms before muttering incoherent words to herself.

To Inoichi the poor woman in front of him seemed distressed. He was guessing she hadn't noticed she wasn't writing in Kanji or Romaji. The gibberish on the paper probably seemed like actual words to her in her eyes. Of course, a sealing jutsu would prevail being done by the notorious Akatsuki and from what Ibiki had relayed to him it was Uchiha Itachi no less.

That was the same exact reason why Ibiki had called for him. Now seeing it for himself, this sealing technique used was something he was going to have to deal with by looking into her mind.

He glanced at the woman with her face in between her hands. Whatever they had done to her she was willing to tell them anything about the dangerous group of ninjas. Whatever Intel she had he needed to get his hands on and relay it to the Hokage. This would help them immensely getting a step closer to understand the mysterious group. No one liked the idea of someone fishing into their mind though. But still.

He was going to have to dig deeper.

"Kimmy-san," at the mention of her name she lifted her head from her hands.

"I'm going to take a look into your mind-"

"What?!" She looked like she wanted to jump out of her seat but chose to grip the top of the chair seat instead.

He lifted his hands up trying to convey to her that he meant no harm.

She hadn't shown malice nor hostility to them. Showing her that he wasn't going to hurt her would hopefully help him to get her to comply with what he wanted to do. Perhaps he could reason with her so she would give in.

"You already realized you couldn't speak about them nor give the information over writing. I don't doubt there won't be barriers in your mind either but there I can at least find a way how to get past all that."

"My mind is my private life! I'll cooperate any other way but I'm not giving access there!" Her was vehemently strong but the way she edged away from him... It proves a reaction of civilians but of ninja no.

Her hands were free now yet she made no move to attack him.

 _What was she planning?_ Inoichi wondered.

"I'll make a deal with you," Inoichi started.

Kimmy's eyes instantly narrowed. "What kind of deal?"

"A trade let's say," He continued.

"I'm going to search in your mind for the information you have on the Akatsuki and you can choose what you'd like to receive in return so long as it's reasonable."

Green eyes burned against sight of Aqua ones.

Give access to her mind and she could choose whatever she wanted in return so long as it's reasonable. Didn't exactly seem fair to her. But would she have another chance like this? Is Fate giving her another opportunity in this twisted game to take the first step forward?

But what was the right choice in this matter? People in her world would do just about anything to know the thoughts of another yet she was being limited to what she could receive. _So long as it's reasonable he says,_ she thought grimly.

Should she say no? She wanted to say no.

Even if she said yes what _did_ she want in return?

She had averted her eyes to think then focused her eyes on her hands clasped on the chair.

But what if he was only giving her this option because she was cooperating earlier? What if he still went inside her mind even if she said no? Then she would lose the option he gave her and her min would be invaded. A complete lose/lose for her. At least if she said yes she'd get something in return.

That's if he was telling the truth and kept his side of the bargain. Trusting strangers was not a smart move.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" She finally asked.

"You don't,"

Well that wasn't convincing.

* * *

 **Sorry, sorry, sorry for the long wait! The week I was supposed to update life got in the way. Then the second week I started writing this but got writers block. I had no idea how to write about Ibiki and Inoichi during an interrogation x.x I looked up their personalities to get a better idea on them and then searched different types of interrogation systems. Helped somewhat.**

 **I have absolutely no idea what I think of this chapter. At all. I can't even tell if it's good or bad. Just bear with me that I ended it there. It's the third week since I last updated and I wanted to get this out this week and my brain is gonna fry if I keep looking at this. I'll feel better knowing this part is out of the way so I can start a fresh chapter for next week.**

 **Tell me what you guys think! Like it? Sucked? Any idea what Kimmy's gonna ask for in return? Or if she'll be duped in the end? The heck is Akatsuki planning now that she's gone? Hmmmm, so many questions that need more answers xp**

 **Anyways, review! They encourage me to update quicker, if not I'll go slow. So not helping xD**

 **whitewind04578: Sorry for making you wait longer than usual ^^; Annnd I've always wanted to do something different from the norm so thanks! That actually means a lot to me** **the cliffhanger though… Sorry about that hehehe, I'll try to get the next one out sooner this time ehehe**

 **XxRosELovERxX: Sooo, watcha think? Be brutally honest with me, I can take it *wears a hard hat* I'll be okay xD The clue though, yeah, that'll be mentioned later on I think once you guys see it, it'll either make sense or you'll just be like O.o Why? And this cliffhanger isn't cutting it either, agh, I'll work on this so it'll come out quicker, just don't kill me!**

 **Daniel: No idea if you'll ever read this but I actually want to say two things. 1) Thanks, I can take criticism well so I get what you mean and 2) No, she's not 'in love' with any of them. She's simply just attracted to their looks. Hope that clears things up for anyone else who reads this too!**

 **Primadonnalouise: … xD Alice xDDD I'll think about it, and keep reading to find out woman!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"Could I have some time to think?"

"By all means,"

...

She waited until Inoichi left the room to go over her thoughts. Just the idea alone of someone poking into her mind was unsettling but if she didn't agree there was a thirty-one percent chance they would switch to torture tactics, a fifty-nine percent chance they would still read her mind, and a ten percent chance they would find a different option that suited her.

Kimmy highly doubted the ten percent chance.

She stared at the mirror nearby the door then shifted her gaze to her hands. Kimmy clenched them into fists then loosened her fingers. She spent a few more minutes contemplating her answer before waving her hand at the mirror.

She didn't have to wait long for Inoichi to reappear.

"Decided what you want to do Kimmy-san?"

"I want to help," She paused allowing herself to make eye contact with him. "I only ask for two things in return," He wandered over and nodded as his mouth stretched into a smile.

 _He seems way too nice to be an interrogator. Why the heck is he being so nice?_ She wondered incredulously. Kimmy scrunched up her nose in annoyance but ignored her thoughts.

Time to get down to business.

"I don't know how it works here but I didn't commit any crimes. I don't want to be locked up in a prison cell or anything of that sort. If I need to be watched or need someone to be with me at all times I'm fine with that but I'd like to be able to have some type of freedom for however long I'm going to be kept in this village."

If it's one thing she loved it would be her freedom. If she could put a name to what she hated it would be accusation against the innocent. Okay so her situation definitely had a huge part in that too but still.

Kimmy kept an ever watchful eye on Inoichi's reaction to her plea.

"I'll speak to the Hokage and inform her your request. I can't promise you it but she might relent so long as she is sure that you don't pose a threat to the village,"

Okay, Kimmy could deal with that. She had nothing to worry about there. She nodded her head at him. "Alright, and as for my second request; I'd like to be protected from the Akatsuki. Again, for however long I'm going to be kept here."

Her eyes instantly narrowed and bit her inner cheek. The last thing she wanted was to end up back with them.

He blinked.

"I thought you would ask me not to poke around your mind about you and your personal life." She merely lifted her shoulders in a shrug. "I would want that but for two reasons I didn't ask. One," she held a finger up. "I realized the other two would be highly beneficial for me. And two," she held another finger up. "I wouldn't know if you kept your word or not on that one,"

"Ah, alright, fair enough." He tapped his foot against the table leg. "I'll let the Hokage know immediately."

"And if it's alright with you, do you mind doing that first before, um, reading my mind?" She would rather delay that appointment as much as she could.

...

"Hey-no-wait-!"

But did he really have to take her with him?

* * *

When Inoichi had taken her to the Hokage, (that woman was strong-headed with a bust to match) they needed to set a meeting with the council apparently from this being no ordinary case.

It had turned into a long... Let's say "debate" amongst the group once they were all together and began the, ahem, debate.

One of the members of the council wanted to scrutinize her mind and forget the bargain she had asked for.

Danzō was it? Congratulations; you just made it onto Kimmy's hit-list.

Inoichi had mentioned how she had been willing to help from the start and explained her kidnapping. He stated as well the mind of a person is tricky and complex. When already bounded by a jutsu it'll only tighten even more so when said person is feeling constricted.

The Hokage had listened to both sides with interest.

Her choice was final in this say. Whatever she would announce would be for better or worse and Kimmy was at the woman's full mercy.

The Hokage stood up from her seat.

"I've made my decision,"

* * *

"Your dad's not gonna like it if I show up late," Kimmy glanced at the clock gnawing on her lower lip. She had to show up to Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Unit every day in the afternoon for Inoichi to try and break through the barriers placed in her mind. So far he had no luck but that man was determined.

"Don't worry about him. I'll just tell daddy I needed to borrow you for important reasons only a girl could understand!" Ino quipped as she latched onto Kimmys' arm. "And besides! It's been _so long_ since I've had actual girl time with someone else. Everybody's always busy!" The brunette puckered her lips and frowned at the blondes' dramatic display of despair.

As part of the agreement of her being able to be outside she was being watched twenty-four/seven and had to go to the specialist (of course it'd be Inoichi. It's always the one she had a constant battle over her pride with mind you) to read her mind. The Council had insisted and it _did_ play into her second favor so that was fine with her.

"Come on, just this once," Kimmy sighed as Ino squealed pulling her out the Yamanaka Flower shop.

Ino didn't know the story behind Kimmy. All she knew was that Kimmy had to stay with the Yamanaka's and that she had to visit her dad at T&I. For what exactly? She wasn't sure. That was classified information.

The good thing that came out of this was she now had someone to go out with.

And of course being with Yamanaka Ino meant Kimmy was supposed to put in her opinion especially when it involved clothes. Crazy; it's even crazier that she knew all this in just a week being around the girl.

"-and then my Sensei Asuma; you remember me mentioning him right? Well he managed on getting Shikamaru off his lazy ass but then Choji had to go do something with his dad so we weren't able to enjoy our day off together as a team," The blonde sighed exasperatedly. "Shikamaru's the one with the black pineapple for hair right?" Kimmy asked remembering the guy with weird hair stop by the flower shop a couple times to talk with Ino. She immediately grinned at Kimmy's question. "Thank Kami I'm not the only one who thinks so about his hair! Yeah that's him- Oh! Let's try out that store first!" The brunette couldn't help but grin as she followed Ino into the store. Shopping was a definite as a pastime for her.

"I'll get you a set too! Your clothes don't look like it'll last much longer," she gave Kimmy a pointed look before she started her hunt for clothes.

Her eye twitched.

These were her favorite jeans and the shirt was comfortable too!

She breathed deeply through her nose and mentally counted to ten as she started to look through a rack of clothes.

When they reunited a half hour later Ino stared disapprovingly at Kimmy's empty hands. She smiled innocently lifting her shoulders in a shrug. "I couldn't find anything worth getting,"

"Well I at least found something I thought would look good on you," Ino answered slyly as she held the article of clothing up.

Kimmy blinked. Okay, she liked the kimono shirt and shorts. The shoes though? She scrunched up her nose at them. Those had to go. "I'll take the outfit but not the shoes. My shoes are fine,"

She never knew Ino could squeal so loud before.

"Deal!" Ino cried throwing the shoes behind her.

After Ino had paid for them she forced Kimmy into a changing room so she could put the clothes on right away. After she had finished changing and stepped out Ino gave her nod of approval. After that little fiasco she stuffed her old clothes in the bag the lady had given her.

"It's like having my own personal life-size doll!" Ino couldn't stop gushing even after leaving the shop and walked down the streets. At the mention of 'doll' Kimmy's insides churned uncomfortably remembering the red-head and the nickname he gave her.

 _Bastard._ Her feelings were still bitter toward Sasori. Kimmy rolled her eyes shoving all thoughts of Akatsuki to the back of her mind. "I gotta get going before your dad kills me of my tardiness,"

"I'll come with you and don't worry, I'll explain to him it wasn't your fault," Ino smiled as they both changed direction.

The girls continued to chat along the way until they had finally reached their destination. Inoichi was upset at the brunette's tardiness but when his daughter had explained that she wanted to borrow Kimmy for a girls' outing but hadn't thought it would take so long, he was already forgiving the girl of her tardiness.

"Bye Tou-chan, Kimmy-chan!"

After Ino had left, the two began their daily session.

* * *

The area was quiet and very spacious. Inoichi glanced at the large doors before him. He tapped on one of the doors and tried to pull them open but they didn't budge.

Each day he visited this place there was always a new restricted area he had to pass through. Inoichi knew if he wanted to get to where she held the information she knew on the Akatsuki he had to break through the jutsu placed on her. Today however, he was going to try a new tactic. Inoichi left the locked doors and chose a different direction instead.

Today he was going to search Sanchez Kimmy's background.

* * *

Kimmy shook her head and started to run her fingers through her hair. Having Inoichi's hand on her head for so long usually made the top of her hair flat.

Usually she would go back to the Yamanaka residence by herself (imagine that, the Hokage had her to stay with him no less as well) but the mind session had actually taken longer than usual. By the time they had finished it was well into the evening so he walked the way with her.

"You went shopping with my daughter,"

Idle chat, she could do that. Much better than that awkward silence.

"Yeah, she actually chose this outfit for me," She smiled looking down at her new outfit. The kimono really brought out the green in her eyes. And it was comfortable; a major plus for her.

"Ah really? My daughter has good taste," Inoichi smiled fondly thinking of his beloved daughter.

Kimmy stole a glance at the man beside her noticing his eyes sparkling at the mention of Ino. Now here was someone who showed his love so deeply. It was actually rather sweet.

She favored for a more relaxed smile. "She does and it actually doesn't surprise me. Ino's very beautiful,"

"She's not only beautiful, she's brilliant too. I taught her everything I know,"

"She has someone to look up to,"

"Have you ever had someone to look up to before Kimmy-san?" Inoichi turned his face fully to look at her straight on.

"Hmmm," she looked up toward the sky thinking back.

"My dad and my teacher. My dad went into the medic field and I would always hang around his office when I was little. He inspired me to go in to the medic field so I did just that. My teacher was the one who made me passionate about it,"

He perked up at the news. "So you're a medic? My daughter has been studying under Tsunade-sama to become one as well,"

"Eh, well, not exactly," she smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. "I'm a Physical Therapist. It deals with the functions of the body and a more natural way of regaining lost abilities one wasn't able to do before. Most people love it for the massages they get,"

"Your line of work includes massages,"

"Well not only that, there's other remedies too but most people are disillusioned with the massages,"

"Really?"

He was grinning. Why was he grinning? She licked the front of her teeth. She didn't have any food stuck in her teeth did she? Maybe it's her hair.

"Mmhm," she practically flew through the door when they had finally reached his house.

Even if it was for a different reason it was a good idea to get away from Yamanaka Inoichi as soon as possible. He was wiggling his way in to her mind and she now lives under the same roof as him. She didn't want to think where this could lead to.

* * *

Sasori crouched low on the tree branch staring disinterested at the vast land. His gaze slowly wavered back to the cave behind him. Deidara had gone ahead to search for the clue the mysterious Haru had left behind. Deidara had trained his left eye to counter against genjutsu. Sasori believed he could do the job efficiently without him.

His thoughts started to wander to a certain green-eyed girl.

He didn't think she'd be this much trouble when he first took her with him. And now she was gone. Kidnapped by Konoha nins. He couldn't believe it.

After that encounter with the female ninja that had a clone of the girl he had to choose which ninja to follow by their chakra signature. There were two going in different directions. He formed a shadow clone to go after the one on the left as he persecuted the one on the right.

He left the ninja to die a slow and painful death when he figured out the captive that ninja had was a clone as well.

The one his clone had gone after was a bust as well. The one that had his captive must have concealed his chakra as he escaped.

Sasori had made the wrong decision and he was pissed about it.

He had later regrouped with Deidara to search for her in the sky but they were long gone.

He had no other choice but to continue the mission he was given.

 _No matter_ , he thought.

When they were done here they will go find and recapture his doll.

Konoha... It won't be long before he makes his way in.

A careless smile slowly traced itself onto his face. Yes, he _will_ get her back.

* * *

Forgive me for the many line breaks x.x I don't like how many there are either.

So I've got news for all my readers! Yes, those that review and those that silently read my story xD By the way the following count is over 50 now :o Wow, and I haven't gotten to chapter 10 yet.

 _ **My updates**_ , or, my slowness of updates. I'm juggling two stories now and I thought maybe I could update each one every other week but I came to realize that I didn't like that idea after all. I want to update every week like usual. So, I'm deciding to write both every week by alternating between them. If I lose inspiration for one I'll jump to the other and just switch between them like that.

For me personally it does help.

Alright! Info over!


	10. Chapter 10

****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto****

* * *

The atmosphere of Konoha was lively. The hustle and bustle of citizens walking to and fro on the streets as merchants called out to them reminded a certain brunette so much of home.

She watched the movements of the people biting her lower lip before scratching a few words into a leather bound notebook.

 _Today I tried sushi with Inoichi and Ino. I came down to the conclusion that even in different worlds... I still hate sushi._

A few days earlier Kimmy had a strong nostalgic sensation go through her body when the thoughts of her old world came to mind. She could feel her emotions brimming at the surface as she ran to the bathroom to stuff her face in a towel and scream into.

She _didn't_ ask for this.

When Ino came to knock on the bathroom door after Kimmy had spent more than an hour in there did she finally open it. She had avoided all questions Ino had asked and went directly to the room they had offered her.

It was that day she had finally pulled her phone out to listen to music. She didn't have her headphones so she stuffed her phone underneath the pillow on the bed making sure to put the volume on low and hit play.

As the sound of the artists' voice filled her ears tears formed at the corners of Kimmy's eyes. Her heart clenched at the thrum of the music and she soon had her fists twisting into the blankets on top of the bed as she pressed her face deeply against the pillow trying to get closer to hear the song clearly.

She didn't bother to leave her room for the rest of the day.

A few days later she went out and bought herself a leather bound notebook. Obtaining that money wasn't easy either since Kimmy didn't have cash that was valid in this world. She had three options to choose from to obtain money. Option one was to take the money that was left lying around in Inoichi's house. Her conscious, and the ever watchful ninja that kept an eye on her, immediately made her to rule that out. Option two was to ask for money from either Ino or Inoichi. Her guts twisting inside of her told her to cross out that idea. She only had option three left.

In the end she realized doing a few odd jobs wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be and when she had purchased that notebook it felt completely satisfying using the money she earned as she pocketed the rest away. It still felt weird using a different currency she wasn't at all familiar with.

At first Kimmy didn't know what to write about when she had opened the notebook. She felt reassured she didn't have to worry about anyone getting their hands on it because of the language barrier (which seemed odd to her since they did speak English). At first she wanted to write about the members of the Akatsuki and her experience there. She then changed her mind and thought of writing down strategic formulas and any idea that could possibly help her return home. In the end she wrote about her daily events and what she thought about. Soon Kimmy realized she couldn't stop from writing each mundane thing she did. It was like she was trying to desperately grasp at something that was so familiar yet was just out of reach.

Writing in the notebook felt very calming and took a lot of built up anxiety away.

She placed her pen in between the pages of her notebook and closed it. Ino had to leave for a mission after they had finished eating and Inoichi, as usual, went to work at T&I afterwards. Besides the ninja that had to keep an eye on her she was on her own. Since she had completed her session with Inoichi earlier she now had the rest of the day to herself.

She got up from her sitting position and stretched. There was still plenty of daylight out for her to go do whatever she pleased. The only question left was what?

"Come on, I heard the bath house is giving a discount today!" A cheerful woman said pulling another by her hand.

Kimmy's ears perked up as her head swiveled in the direction of the woman's voice at the mention of a bath house.

After fifteen minutes of searching for said bath house and asking for directions Kimmy found herself stepping into the steamy hot water butt naked. She sighed with relief as her muscles started to loosen from unknown stress she had built in.

The brunette lowered herself further until the water rose up to her neck.

The women that were already there had soon left leaving Kimmy the entire space to herself. She leaned her head back feeling completely content.

Yes, this was turning in to a good day. The muscles in her body felt good, her mind was at peace and the soft giggle breaking the quiet every now and then sounded oddly very masculine.

...

Green eyes shot open as the sound of giggling started up again. She looked around but didn't catch sight of anyone else in the bath spring with her. And yet, she felt so aware now that she could practically feel a pair of eyes boring in on her.

Where were the towels?!

She stared in dismay at the basket of towels nearby the door. She bit her lower lip sighing inwardly as she felt a deep blow to her dignity as she covered her bosom and got out of the bath spring running for the basket of towels.

Kimmy tried whirling to a halt as she got near the basket but the wet flooring caused her to slip leaving a screaming Kimmy skidding to the doorway and surprisingly bumping into another person causing them both to fall to the ground.

The pair both groaned before sitting up as their eyes locked in on each other.

It was silent for a good two seconds before the brunette covered her chest mortified and screamed at the man to turn around.

Her face was beet red scrambling up to grab a towel as the man uttered apologies before he too stood up and turned around.

"Fucking pervert!"

She glared angrily in humiliation at him all the while holding her towel firmly in place.

The older man laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Now Miss, I know this seems very bad at the moment–"

"I don't want to hear a fucking excuse! How am I supposed to relax at a bath house with perverts like you peeking in?!"

"Alas my dear, but it was all in the name of research is why I had to do it!" The older man's lips twisted into a creepy smile baring his teeth at her.

"Research my ass!" Kimmy's green eyes flared with fire directed at the perverted old man.

"I've never had a woman actually offer before but I don't mind! Compared to others yours looks firm and plump it's actually perfect!" Oh hell no his eyes were actually twinkling.

"That was sarcasm!"

He pulled out a pen and notebook seemingly ignoring what she had just said and had the gall to actually try and go behind the brunette.

Kimmy fisted her hand and slammed it atop the pervert's head. "You fucking asshole! I said no-!"

"Jiraiya..? Ah, there you are!" A masculine voice called out before a tall blonde appeared in the room with them. Kimmy stared and groaned before slapping her forehead.

She finally got to meet the protagonist himself; Naruto.

"We have to– oh, uh..." At the short pause of silence Kimmy glanced up noticing the blonde was openly staring at her to which she realized she was still in only just a towel.

"Argh! Get out!" She grabbed the nearest object and hurtled it toward them. Naruto ducked before the basket full of steaming rocks could hit him. "Gomen! We're leaving!" He exclaimed as he ran out, pulling the older man out with him.

"I'll come back for you my flower!" Jiraiya's voice echoed causing Kimmy to grunt in disgust.

"Worst. Relaxation. Day. Ever." She grumbled to herself as she headed to the changing room completely soured that she couldn't enjoy the rest of her time at the bath spring.

She pulled her clothes on and left the bath house after the owner apologized several times for the incident and even offered her a free pass for next time.

" _If_ , if I ever go back to that place," Kimmy grumbled staring down at the slip of paper the owner had given her making her way through the throng of busy crowd of people on the streets before shoving it deep into her pocket.

* * *

Lavender ringed eyes stared down at the village below him.

Amegakure

His people. All willing to be under his guide. Not a single person complained of not knowing his identity or how he ran the village. All they knew was that he kept them safe and everything running smoothly under his order.

No, not a single complaint.

It was no lie that he was a busy man. Pein not only made sure everything was going in order inside the village but he made sure the Akatsuki were doing everything that was needed. As long as his members did what they were assigned they had the freedom of doing whatever they pleased after that. It sometimes wasn't easy either knowing they were marked as S-ranked criminals who had defected from their villages but each member could hold their own if trouble ever arose.

After all, he did pair each of them with a partner that best complimented their ability.

"Pein-Sama,"

He shut his eyes obscuring the view in front of him.

"Yes Konan?"

"Sasori-san and Deidara-san are going to infiltrate the Leaf Village to retrieve our captive." the blue haired beauty said softly.

"Good, have you inquired if Sasori and Deidara retrieved the objects from their mission?"

"Hai, they believed it would have been better to finish the mission first before going to Konoha."

"Good, that only leaves Kakuzu and Hidan to finish up."

Quiet footsteps came around him. His eyes opened in time to see Konan sit beside him. They sat there in comfortable silence watching and hearing the rains' soft yet continuous pitter patter upon the village. Only around each other could they feel truly at ease. They understood each other and went through hardships as kids. They've seen things kids should never see. Growing up far before their time.

That is why they both strive for the same thing. Desperately and persistently pushing forward to reach that desired peace they have dreamt of for so long. The shinobi world was too violent. It continued year after year with its endless cycle of hatred. His old Sensei believed peace was possible but he didn't agree with how his Sensei thought peace should be brought out.

Reality is a cruel and sick-twisting reminder that this life had to be dealt with an iron fist. That was the only way to achieve peace. That is his reality. His truth.

"Nagato,"

Pein turned his view on Konan. She had a somber expression on her face as she looked back at him.

"How do we know if there is actual peace in that woman's world? The man in the black screen of her home had said there was a possibility of a war breaking out."

The orange haired man gave the woman one of his longest stares then opened his mouth. "Do you remember what Haru used to say whenever he saw a village broken down?" Pein murmured glancing back out to the open view.

Konan paused thinking back to older times of a certain blonde. "He would say there will come a day when he'd see a village not having to live under fear of being attacked." Pein nodded at those words. "Haru was after peace as well. He shared that dream with us. I don't believe it's a coincidence that our captive came here with ties to him. I want to know why he's there and why he never came back. It's a possibility he's decided to gain peace in that world."

"I partially thought he stayed there due to Kimmy-san having a striking resemblance to his younger sister Suki-san," Konan said.

"That could also be a part of the reason," Pein agreed.

Both remembered the man to be extremely attached to his younger sister before they had both disappeared.

They got along well with the siblings. Which is why Pein wondered why neither had ever turned up. Both had vanished without a single trace. He wanted to know why Haru left and why this woman appeared.

But he had to be patient. He'll get his answers soon enough.

Loud curses broke the quiet atmosphere alerting Pein of Hidan and Kakuzu's arrival.

Yes, very soon indeed.

* * *

It was late in the day as the sun casted an orange glow upon the leaf village. The air felt cool as children hurried home with their dotting parents right behind.

Tsunade watched the scenery of the village as a slow even smile crossed her features. To say she was fond of this place was putting it in the slightest. The love for her home was what kept her going to face the dreaded pile of documents she had to go through daily.

The thing was a never-ending monster that wouldn't die no matter how hard she worked to go through it all.

There would always be a new stack by the next day. Curse that Shizune for taking away her hidden stash of sake! Didn't she realize it's what helped her to stay sane from the overload of demons called paperwork?

Knock Knock

"Come in,"

Yes! Another excuse to escape the dreaded paperwork! Oh, it's Inoichi. Wonder what he wants.

Tsunade nodded for him to take a seat. The middle aged man quickly obliged as he sat down. "So what brings you here today Inoichi-san?" She watched as he pulled a scroll out and placed it on top of her desk. "I've found some... Disturbing news about Sanchez Kimmy," Inoichi started.

"So you have huh?" Tsunade unrolled the scroll and began reading its contents. Her eyes soon began to grow larger and larger the more she read before she finally slammed the scroll down shaking her desk in the process.

"Are you sure of this?!" Her voice was filled with urgency.

"Completely Tsunade-Sama," Inoichi confirmed.

She fell back in her seat placing a hand underneath her chin as she thought. Inoichi waited patiently knowing the news was hard to bear.

"This could explain why the Akatsuki want their hands on her. But it just seems... So far fetched." Tsunade stared at the scroll rereading key points.

"What I don't understand is for what purpose do they want her for? What can she do? Just who is she really?" Tsunade asked thinking her thoughts out loud not knowing there was someone else out there thinking the same thing.

"Tsunade-Sama, she has mentioned to me she was in the medic field but she's not a medic like say my daughter Ino. She called herself a 'Physical Therapist,'" he informed.

"Strange," her eyes narrowed. "What else has she told you?"

"She rarely spoke about her past," he shook his head. "She would change the subject and make it blatantly clear she didn't want to talk about it. The only way I had found anything else about her was going through her mind about her past. Forgive me Tsunade-Sama but I couldn't break through the barrier the Akatsuki have placed on her. I thought it would lead me to find a hint or a clue by searching through her memories of her personal life. I was hoping it'd give me a clue on why they even wanted her in the first place and, believe me, that was no walk in the park either."

"Seems she's full of surprises isn't she?"

"Very, and from what I've gathered I have right to presume the Akatsuki are going to try and take her back,"

"I can see why. No matter, we'll have to be ready for them when they do show up. This isn't going to be easy either. All we know of are two Akatsuki members and both any ninja would be weary of taking on. I can only imagine what the rest are like."

"Formidable foes," Inoichi nodded.

The Hokage searched for a pencil as she grabbed a parcel and immediately began to write. "I'm going to have to reassign a different watch on her."

"Who are you thinking of if I may ask Tsunade-Sama?"

"Hatake Kakashi,"

* * *

Kimmy scrunched up her nose a bit in annoyance. "I don't need a babysitter. I preferred it when you guys were following me around without me noticing who or where you were,"

"Well," drawled Kakashi holding a book up to his face. "There was a change of plans."

Kimmy breathed in deeply before letting out a sigh. "Alright then, I'm sure I could get used to this soon enough."

"That's great," Kakashi droned flipping a page not once looking up.

The brunette grunted as she turned on her heel heading for one of the parks she had been visiting a lot recently. Looking back she noticed Kakashi was following with the same book in his face.

He didn't seem like the talkative type which suited her all the same. Maybe she could forget him being there altogether as she continued with whatever daily activities she came to do.

Like writing in her journal for one.

Never again would she have to worry about someone trying to read about her private matters. It felt great.

Kimmy went through the park gate and chose a shadier tree to sit under. Without hesitating she pulled her journal out from the waistband of her shorts. The journal was flipped open to a fresh blank page and she began to write.

She willed herself to not mechanically shut the journal when Kakashi had perched himself on one of the tree branches directly above her.

Her eyes were glued to the scrawled letters on the page as she added more choppy letters to it.

 _He can't read English, just remember that. If I really need to I can switch to Spanish to really throw him off._ Her restless mind eased up enough for her to focus on her journal.

Time ticked by and the female soon was able to forget about the presence of one ninja watching over her.

.

.

.

Her lips locked in with his feeling the excitement bubble up inside of her. She didn't normally act like this with a complete stranger but a one-night stand wasn't anything foreign to her either. Besides, a medical study did show that sex was a great stress reliever and hopping into a different world sounded like a perfect call for some much needed relief of stress. Kimmy felt the man's hands tug on to her waist drawing her into one of the motel's rooms. Her hands glided up to his hair tangling her fingers into them provoking her partner to pull her body flush against his.

She didn't notice when he had lifted her up nor did she notice when she had been placed on a mattress. Her mind was being completely consumed with her carnal desire.

"I said for you to bring the Doll back, not to fuck her," a familiar voice called out. Kimmy froze at the sound of it turning her head to the side not wishing to believe but inevitably knew this was going to happen sooner or later.

Sasori stood in the middle of the room, his expression looking mildly annoyed.

"You take the fun out of everything Danna," the man muttered.

Kimmy's heart seized feeling a cold sweat break out in her back. The man looked back down at her, a grin ever so present on his face before he poof'ed. Smoke had engulfed the man and Kimmy soon realized who the man actually was above her.

No way

No fucking way in hell...

"Missed me Gorgeous, hm?" Deidara grinned.

She couldn't speak as she stared up in fear.

* * *

 **Finally! Some action! And don't worry~! I'll explain what happened in the next chapter.**

 **And my absence... I have a legitimate reason why I hadn't updated in a while. Life and family problems got in the way. It just got really bad at times. When I did actually try writing this I got writers block and I admit I did distract myself by doing other things, say, reading other fanfics, Facebook, etc. yeah... It's still pretty heated at home. I'll try and work on my story though. It may mean I'll be writing around 1,200 words per chapter so I can get an update for you guys.**

 **Decided as well I'm going to stop making promises because when it turns me into a liar when I don't actually do what I was hoping to do hehe, sorry.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

 ** _.:Three Hours Earlier:._**

"Come on it won't kill you to give your opinion," Kimmy said exasperatedly.

"It won't but it will require me to look up causing me to turn my focus away from this really good part in the book," Kakashi stated, eyes never waving from his reading material.

She rolled her eyes but brushed it off. Kimmy also knew the feeling and suspense a book could make a person feel. She couldn't blame him.

But still...

"It'll only take a good minute," she learned very quickly not to say a second anymore around him. The guy had 'smart ass' written all over him.

"Fine," he shut his book to finally look up.

She allowed a big smile stretch over her face as she held two canvas paintings up. "Which one looks better?"

"A present for Inoichi-san hmm? I never would have guessed you were into older men. Isn't his daughter Ino-san close to your age though? Well I guess I can't judge,"

"I'm not getting it for him," she smiled cheekily.

"Well if it was for me why didn't you say so? Though I do admit I wouldn't want either of those for myself," he added touching the more colorful painting.

"It's not for you either," she continued smiling, it almost seemed unnerving.

"Oh, well if it's not for me or Inoichi-san then who is it for?" He asked eyeing her.

"It's for Inoichi-san _and_ Ino-chan. I wanted to show them I really appreciated their hospitality in letting me stay at their home. Guess I don't really have an eye for art," she sighed placing them back down and moved on.

"Well you do live with them so you must have an idea the things they like right?" He walked beside the younger brunette once again pulling out his favorite read. She nodded and raised her hands into a shrug. "Eh, I have an idea with Inoichi– Ino's obvious, but I want to get them something that'll remind them of me."

"Coming from you I could think that sounded like arrogance."

"Me? Arrogant?" She narrowed her eyes turning her head in his direction. His face was angled at his book but he kept his one visible eye trained on her. So she still had his attention. She was positive though even with the book he was very aware of anything she said or did.

Kimmy swiveled her head back holding her nose prestigiously in the air. "I'd like to think I can be prideful but _not_ arrogant. Holds a negative connotation," ending her statement with a cross of her arms to finalize her point.

"You could say both were cut from the same cloth," he replied cheerily as he nudged her into a different part of the shopping district. One look down this side of the area caused Kimmy to drop the subject and raise an eyebrow.

"This is why it's better to be around a local," Kakashi eye-smiled. The corner of her lip tilted upwards. "I'll give you that," she replied with a devious twinkle in her eyes. Kakashi watched along with amusement as his shorter companion latched on to his arm forcibly pulling him from store to store.

"Hey do you think he likes to read?" Kimmy tugged at his arm then pointed at a bookshop that had caught her eye. She looked back at her partner to yelp in surprise.

The man had disappeared.

"Ehh?!" Her eyes grew wide swiveling her head around but the masked man was no longer by her side. It shouldn't be surprising anymore being in a ninja world and all but it was still nerve-wracking when someone just disappears from your side without you even noticing.

Like, manners people.

"What are you still doing over there? Kimmy-san," at the sound of his voice her head turned so fast she was afraid for a moment of causing herself whiplash.

"Come over here, I'd like to recommend this book for Inoichi-san," Kakashi called casually standing by the front of the book store she had mentioned.

Kimmy shook her head slowly and took a deep breathe. _I don't know how much longer I'll be able to survive in this world_ , she thought annoyed trudging forward until she was by Kakashi's side once again. She glanced at the book he was holding in his hand. It actually looked quite similar to the one he carried around.

She looked at him exceptionally. "Well, what's it about?"

"It's about a passionate love between a man and a woman. It's a best-selling series too," Kakashi eye-smiled.

Kimmy blinked.

"Whoa, I never would have taken you as one that was into reading romance," she said honestly astonished. "Are you judging me for it?" He raised an eyebrow. "No, no," she raised her hands up. "I actually find that refreshing. Not all men are willing to admit reading about romance so easily," she took the book he held into her hands looking it over. If it were not for the language barrier she would have thought of buying it for herself.

"Hmm... Okay, I'll get it," Kimmy nodded. "That's great!" Kakashi agreed. "But I'll be getting it for Ino-chan instead," she stated tucking the book underneath her arm and began a new aimless search for Inoichi. Kami help her that she choose something worth reading for the man.

"Wait! What's wrong with giving it to Inoichi-san?" he hurried to walk next to her. She ran her finger over endless amount of books unbeknownst to him she had no clue what the titles even read. "Well for one thing I don't believe getting Inoichi-san a romance novel would be okay for someone like me to give to him. I could be sending the wrong message to him," she held a green book up inspecting it before putting it back again. "Well, why Ino-san then?" Kakashi asked. "I'd be surprised if she weren't into romance," Kimmy stated looking back at the masked man. "You look a little uneasy about my decision though," she raised an eyebrow. "Whys that?"

"Well, only mature adults are allowed to read it. Eighteen and older to be exact. I thought that'd be obvious from the label warning," Kakashi replied tapping at the corner of the book.

"You can't read kanji can you?"

She shrugged her shoulders making eye contact. His posture seemed relaxed but he was definitely very aware of her. "You know, I find it odd that you can't read yet you've told Inoichi-san that you work in the medic field. That's a lot of studying, and reading." She had a strong feeling he was trying to mix sarcasm in with his statement.

"Hey, I do me, you do you. We'll leave it there," Kimmy finished dropping the book back in its stack. _What the hell was I thinking?! Coming to a bookstore when I can't read their language. Most idiotic blonde moment I just had._

Book shopping did in fact turn out to be a bad idea.

She turned sharply on her heel to leave and hadn't even taken two steps when she ran into someone.

"Sorry," Both said in unison. Kimmy glanced at the one she bumped into being taken by surprise at how charming he looked.

"Hey," the mystery man smiled.

Kimmy blinked allowing a sweet smile spread over her own face.

"Hey yourself,"

"I'm surprised I haven't ran into a beautiful woman like you sooner,"

"I barely came to the village a few weeks ago," Kimmy answered seconds before Kakashi stepped in beside her. She slightly scrunched up her nose in irritation at his presence but shrugged it off.

"I'm Hikaru. Hitachiin Hikaru," he introduced Bowing his head. "Sanchez Kimmy," she followed his lead a bit awkwardly as her head lowered. Still wasn't adapted to the whole Asian customs.

She still wished for forks damn it.

What was that? He was inviting her to grab a bite to eat?

"Sure," 

Yes! Hot date, score! She did a mental happy dance.

"Where to?" Barbecue actually sounds good right about now," Kakashi leaned his face next to Kimmy smiling innocently through that mask of his at her bewildered expression. "No babysitters allowed," she pushed his face away smiling apologetically at Hikaru.

"Ignore him,"

• • •

"This way!" Hikaru grinned brightly pulling the green-eyed beauty through another alleyway.

"H-He almost c-caught us that time!" Kimmy laughed breathlessly. She squeaked as she was lifted off of her feet wrapping her arms around Hikaru's neck. This was even better than the time she stole a golf cart from the high school security guards when they caught her ditching.

"Let's make sure we lose him this time, ne?" He smirked jumping atop the roof soon zooming across the village.

• • •

It wasn't long after he got her down on her feet for his lips to capture hers. She automatically responded kissing him back letting all worry go and decided to just enjoy the _now_. 

.

.

.

 **.:Normal Timeslot:.**

 _Fuck it all,_ she thought to herself staring wide-eyed at Deidara on top of her.

"Let's go before they find out we're here," Sasori exclaimed pulling the shades by the window slightly to peer outside. The blonde grunted lifting himself to a standing position pulling Kimmy up into his arms.

Inwardly she was beating herself up as they stealthily left the motel. She felt so annoyed with herself for not listening to those red flags flying up when they had been trying to escape from Kakashi earlier. Now she really did wish she still had Kakashi with her. But she hadn't known they could change their own appearance. This world just wasn't fair.

"Deidara take care of her. No doubt the Konoha nins are going to be tracking us down soon."

"Gotcha, hm."

They were running through the shabbier side of Konoha. Slowly Kimmy reached at the back of her shorts waistband for the pen she always kept with her. _I will not be a willing kidnappee and let them take me easily!_

She drove her pen top speed at Deidara.

"OW!" Kimmy cried out tears springing forth at Deidara's powerful grip. She dropped her pen as the stinging pain shot up her arm. The moment she had moved to attack he dropped his hold on her legs to catch her flying hand.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

It was even more painful due to his continual running dragging her by her bare wrists.

"Shut her up now!" Sasori barked.

"KAKASHI!" 

Her mouth was immediately clamped shut before Deidara tossed her into the air. Kimmy landed with a painful thud. She opened her eyes to see she was inside one of Deidara's creations. The mouth of the creature closed engulfing her in darkness.

This was unbelievable. Completely unbelievable. She gently touched her left wrist and cringed as a shock of pain spiked at her touch. She wouldn't be surprised if it were sprained.

Propping herself up she began to kick against the wall of the creature. At her fourth attempt her foot went through making a hole. Extracting her foot from the hole she quickly scrambled to the hole and looked out.

She saw birds. Some clouds. Lots of blue sky. And the village far below. "Fuck!" Kimmy cursed falling back down onto her butt.

What options could she possibly have now? She was undeniably stuck high in the air with an injured wrist with no way to get down. She frantically scrambled through her thoughts of anything, anything at all that could help her or put her at an advantage.

The sounds of explosions were going off. Kimmy stared at the hole no doubt a battle had started.

"Whoa!" Kimmy was tossed to the side as the big creature had suddenly made a sharp change in its flight direction. It's movements had become a lot sharper as if trying to evade something.

 _That's my chance!_ She realized. She hurried back to the hole now seeing the ninja of the village perusing them. The bird made another sharp turn causing her to fall. "Ow! Damn it," Kimmy winced cradling her wrist. She rolled on to her back and took a shaky breath as she began to kick at the edges of the hole to make it larger. Once it was large enough she looked back out again noticing the ninja below looking right back at her.

"No use thinking!"

She jumped.

* * *

 **Okay... I'm not going to mention anymore how or when I'll update. I'm jinxed every time I do x.x I'm even worse leaving it at a cliffhanger. Oh my goodness I'm just begging for a fight aren't I? Hehe, sorry! A million times sorry about the lack. I really couldn't let a whole month pass without updating though which is why I kept pushing myself to get this out. Shutting my mouth for the next one, honestly sorry!**


End file.
